


Boy Scout (BDSM) (Larrystylinson)

by Keilsans12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilsans12/pseuds/Keilsans12
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, boy scouts leader well, ex-leader.When you look at Louis he seems like a normal completely INNOCENT guy that cares about the growing friendship between kids and teens and then growing into young adults ready for the outside world. Louis is NOT innocent.Harry Styles, average guy, average job, average sex peal to his boyfriend, and a completely average guy in the BDSM community.Harry and Louis are in a healthy relationship, hold hands, go on dates, and behind closed doors, they have whips and safe words.What happens when safe words can't help what some of them really want, you can't say red to your boss.





	1. Prologue

"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful." Louis smiled waking up and turning the volume down his alarm clock and swaying his hips as he walked to his closet.

Louis nodded to the beat of the music as he took out his uniform for work and looked at the many badges to wear. He only had to wear one but he had so many in different colors that all matched the outfit perfectly. Louis sighed and chose the rainbow badge clipping it on the outfit then walking to his bathroom and stop to stare at his boyfriend who was still sleeping. Then back in the bathroom.

-

Harry groaned shutting the alarm off and groaning when the sun hit face when he finally removed the blanket from his face. Harry heard the shower was on and smirked getting up quickly and quietly walking into the bathroom. Harry looked down smiling because he didn't have any clothes on since last night was just a rave for him. Harry quietly slipped behind Louis hugging his waist and placing his head on Louis' shoulder.

Louis jumped and turned his head smiling to see his boyfriend of two years and eight months.

"Well good morning to you too Hazza." Harry moaned loving the soft voice when Louis said his nickname.

"You keep saying my name like that and I might have to take you here right now. You might be late." Harry smirked knowing being late to work was like a major pet peeve that Louis had. 

He would freak out when he didn't leave the house on time because he was so scared he would get stuck in traffic and not be at work at the right time.

"If you make me late I will most likely lose my one and only and favorite job, don't joke about making me late because if I get late and get fired we are breaking up and I will block you from ever contacting me again." Harry laughed kissing the top of Louis' head and reaching over to get the shampoo.

-

Luckily Louis wasn't late to work, in fact, he was early like always, never late never on time but always early to meet with the early children and teens that have there parents drop them off in the morning because of work. 

"Louis, why do you come to work early?" Danielle asked after getting to her desk.

"Well, I never used to come to work early, I had actually used to come to work on time but once I found out that children came here early in the morning just sitting outside I decided that it would be best to come to work early so you guys don't have to sit outside in the cold or heat. I wanna make sure you all are happy when you get here and aren't moody because your parents left you outside. A happy scout is a not a snappy scout." Nick rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out and began to type something ignoring Louis.

"Nick once the time hits that phone is going in the box so you better hurry and text your girlfriend a lovely good morning and tell her that you will be back at five." Nick blushed doing exactly that without anyone knowing.

Louis smiled seeing more children and teens flow in through the door ready to start there scouting for the day. 

-

Harry wasn't having as much "fun" as Louis was at his job. Harry stared at the desktop screen for about five minutes reading the text over and over wondering what the hell to do. His job wasn't hard nor was it easy. He had people come to him or email him products or inventions that they made and they would contact Harry asking for advice on the product. Does it look good? Does the name sound right? Can I sell this without being arrested? Some products were just weird, horrible, could hurt someone, or wonderful, useful, educational. 

Right now someone was asking for help with his invention, it was a case with a calculator on the back but it also had a cover on it to cover the calculator. It was a cheating tool in other words. This guy would have a better chance at selling this on eBay instead of selling it to him, yet he might get arrested for selling a product that could get kids and teens expelled. 

Harry groaned pulling on his head and leaning back in his chair then looking back at the large window. The sky was beautiful today, he wished he had the day off to spend it with Louis but no he was booked all week. 

"Having trouble with a customer?" Harry leaned forward and sighed nodding turning his screen to his colleague.

"Yeah I would accept it but like probably tell him the pros and cons about this, add more cons so he spends more time to make his product less illegal." Harry nodded and began to type back to the person.

"Thanks, Ni." Niall nodded and sat down on the table next to Harry's desk.

"How's you and Louis?" Harry nodded smiling.

"We're great, I already tried to convince Simon to give me the day off tomorrow because I wanna take Louis out for a date tomorrow because Louis has the day off tomorrow but Simon being the asshole workaholic he is said no, so I am miserably stuck here all week." Niall gave Louis a sympathetic look and pout.

"Simon is just going through stuff right now, his wife just divorced him and he is not only letting it out on everyone he talks to he is letting it out on all of us. He didn't even let Zayn have maternity leave after Gigi had her baby. So not only is Zayn not getting the days off he needs he also struggling with work and a new baby. It's all Simon's fault. We just have to wait till he pushes past the divorce and hopefully, things will go smoothly again." Harry sighed and nodded looking to Simon's office he had his blinds closed and his door shut. 

You could see a silhouette of him hunched over his desk. 

-

Louis was always the first one to get home before Harry even though they both got off at the same time and Harry's work was closer. Harry always had trouble getting out of the car parking lot, everyone had a designated parking spot, so when work ended that means everyone was rushing to leave before Simon could tell them to stay behind and work extra hours for extra pay. The extra pay was legit a couple of sents and him making them do what he says while they get delayed on their own work duties. 

Louis rushed home and immediately stripped of his clothing getting in his sexy lingerie knowing Harry was already gonna come home stressed. Louis roughed up his hair and it made it look like bed head hair because he knows that's what Harry likes and made sure to show off his tattoos because tattoos was a major turn on for Harry as well. Louis sat on there bed legs cross with a ball gag in his mouth and rubbery rope in his hands ready for Harry to come home and tie him up. 

Harry walked in breathing through his nose angry because of the small traffic jam and his neighbor once again bothering him about his stupid cat getting out of the house. Harry turned into his and Louis room dropping his coat on the dresser and pausing once he saw Louis. Harry smiled and already began to undress, all his work stress slipping away and ravishing Louis.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, the prologue for my larry BDSM story. I was gonna add mpreg but decided not to because I just think I don't need all of my larry stories to have mpreg in them. So this one won't have it but it will have bdsm in it. I know a lot of larries love BDSM larry stories and so do I. Anygays love you all hope you all liked it! Tell all your other larries or one direction fans that love larry bdsm stories. Also, I wanna give credit to mypoisonharry from Instagram for letting me use the picture of Harry for my cover, and I wanna give credit to rainbows_stylinson for letting me use the picture of Louis for my cover as well, her wattpad is ariza-rs. Love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	2. Chapter 1

Everday was a routine for Louis when he went to work, let the kids in so they don't freeze their asses off but of course, Louis will not be using any profanities around the children. After all, they have to make sure they are at there best at all times. Today they got their load of scout cookies and pamphlets to sell toys and clothes in case no one wanted cookies, which was very rare to not want cookies. Louis was helping the younger and smaller children dress up in their puffy winter jackets and tie their shoes to get ready to head outside and disturb neighbors to convince them to buy cookies.

"Nick you are in the back so you get to keep track of the children while I lead them." Nick groaned and nodded knowing he can't say no to his "elder".

Louis smirked knowing that annoyed the teen more than anything but his mom signed him up for this program so he learns to have skills of leadership and adulthood when he grows up.

The first house was easy because it was actually an apartment. Louis had split up the children by age for each floor which was three floors. Three groups, the tweens had the first floor while Louis and the children had the second, Nick and the rest of the teens had the third floor. Within the thirty minutes, they were in the building they walked out with almost all of the pamphlets and boxes are gone.

"I knew I should have done the apartments first, we can probably get all of these gone and be back at the scouts building to have free time. While the tweens and children cheered happily, happy they might finish early the teens groaned hating free time. As in the computers were child safe, meaning if you wanted to go on any social media you cant, you cant use your phone, all the games were for children like fucking ABC games and counting games. The teens would have to spend time in the movie room watching shitty teen shows that have no swearing or violence and no sex, aka practically a children's show.

"I wish I should have accepted Oli's offer to skip with him and Briana then I wouldn't have to be here. Do you think if we ask Louis if we can leave early he'll say yes?" Nick asked the other teens who highly doubted it.

"The only way we can leave is if our parents pick us up early or we sneak out, which they made it harder since they now made the windows fucking children size and we can't reach them now." James rolled his eyes remembering when he watched the workers take out the old window and replace it with the smaller one.

"Also they have security cameras so they can see if we try to leave through the front, side, or back door." Nick groaned unhappily seeing they were approaching another apartment. 

"Louis doesn't watch us when we sell the cookies and pamphlets right?" Danielle asked.

Nick nodded not getting what she was hinting at.

"Well, he said we had to be on our best and sell as much as we can, what if we can't sell as much, what if we can't sell at all? The cookies just don't please the customer and the pamphlets are just ugly to the customer, but of course, the customer is always right." James and Nick smirked and nodded happily they have a plan to not go back to the scouts building.

-

Louis sighed unhappily he couldn't make the younger children happy, the teens came back with all of there pamphlets and cookies and not a single dollar or check. That meant they had to go to another house or apartment meaning the children didn't get free time. Louis felt like there was something up with the fact that they couldn't sell anything to the people. Everyone loved scout cookies and pamphlets what kind of person didn't like them?

Louis shook his head and knew he would find out later he just had to finish this before twelve or they would have to return with unbought cookies and pamphlets.

-

Overall the children were happy to finally get back to the scouts building and be able to play in the warm building. The teens were oddly happy as well, they are never happy to be back here. In fact, they hate being here when the children are here. Louis hummed suspiciously watching as the teens sat down in the movie room watching karate kid. Louis waited until he knew everyone was okay and went into the meeting room writing down the addresses of the apartments the teens went too and didn't come back with money from. 

-

Louis waved bye to everyone and waited until everyone was gone and locked up the building heading to the apartment knocking on the first door happy someone answered.

"Hi, I am a scouts manager and I was wondering if you had a teen or a couple of teens stop buying asking if you wanted to buy any cookies or a pamphlet for clothes or games or books?" The old lady shook her head not actually remembering anyone coming over for the day.

"No, sorry sweety no one came and visited me today, but I would like some cookies. I burnt mine today." Louis smiled handing her a box.

"Free of charge since my kids couldn't listen and do what they were supposed to do today. Have a nice day ma'am." The old lady smiled waving bye and closing her door.

Louis was fuming when he got back to his apartment. Harry already there making dinner. Louis dropped his bag on the floor immediately going to his laptop and writing an email to the parents of the teens.

Harry sneaked up behind Louis wrapping his arms around his back and kissing the back of his neck.

"What did the heathens do now?" Harry asked Louis laughed not at all surprised Harry knew that the teens did something.

"All they had to do was sell cookies and pamphlets but that's just way to much work for them they have to just go upstairs and not do what they are supposed to do. What is so hard about that? Ugh I know when I was a scout at there age I always did what I supposed to do. I got all of my badges, I went on all of the field trips, I never came back empty handed."

"Your hands are never empty when you're with me. Always holding something thick." Harry whispered the last part while licking the shell of Louis' ear.

Louis shuddered blushing. Louis turned around in the spinning chair and looked up at Harry.

"Are you implying something that you wanna do?" Harry nodded grabbing the arms of the chair and spinning it around and then pushing it to the bed. 

"Bed, on your stomach, I'm taking care of you, letting all of your stress for the day out in the best and slowest way possible. Do you want scented wax or no?" Louis sighed loving the candle wax treatment.

"Scented but I want the one that smells like-"

"Roses and daggers I know." Louis smiled taking off his clothes and laying on his stomach face in the silk pillow.

-

Harry the lights off and multiple unscented candles around the room while he had Somo playing in the background. Harry was slowly lower and raising the candle watching as the wax dripped off and landed on Louis back and thighs and ass.

Louis felt in total bliss, the heat wasn't too much because of the height Harry let it drop from. The heat was warm and felt amazing on his smooth skin. It felt amazing when Harry either peeled it off or scrapped it off with a plastic butter knife or spoon. Harry knew he had a knife kink.

"Did you tell the rest of the staff or employees about the teens?" Harry asked while scrapping the hardened wax off Louis back.

"Not yet, I went to investigate after everyone left since I had to lock up today." Harry nodded scrapping the wax off his ass now.

"Are you gonna tell them?" Louis nodded slowly moaning quietly when Harry peeled off a long piece off his ass that smoothed over the swell of his ass cheek.

"Have you convince Simon to give you a day off yet or is he still mourning?" Harry sighed grunting for an answer as a yes.

"I guess we both have work troubles," Louis said flipping to his back once Harry finished.

"Well that's work, I don't let it trouble my time with you when I get to come here and have my way with you." Louis smiled leaning up and kissing Harry.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I hope you all liked it! I did put this story as mature so wattpad doesn't take it down for the "sexual" acts that happen that I shall not be putting in besides the bdsm mentions. Anygays hope you all liked it, I do like the mention a bunch of kinks in this story so if I do mention one and you are not familiar with it I will put about the kink in the end note like here. 

Knife kink or knifeplay: Knifeplay, a sexual practice involving the use of knives, daggers, or swords for physical and mental stimulation.

Wax kink or wax play: A form of temperature play practiced in a BDSM context, the idea of wax play is to introduce a slight burning sensation to the skin. If done wrong wax play can cause burns severe enough to require medical attention.

Anygays love you all! Good night, morning, and or afternoon!


	3. Chapter 2

Louis knew something bad was about to happen he just didn't know what it was. When he woke up this morning he had finally remembered what he left at work and refused to leave making him late to work, a whole fucking hour late to work mind you! So here Louis was during his lunch break at work in the conference room, listening to his boss yelling at the other employees.

Lauren turned to Louis glaring at him then held up a small trash bag and dropped it in front of him.

"I don't want to ask but I have to, what is the one rule that I gave you when I hired you? The one fucking rule Louis!" Louis opened his mouth to answer but closed it when he actually forgot that rule.

He is a scouts member and he has to remember to rules and how to do things also meaning to remember things.

"I uh, I'm sorry I forgot it. Can you remind me?" Lauren looked like she was about to scream at him but held herself from doing so.

"No inviting anyone inside unless they work here or its a parent coming to get there kid, your boyfriend is not a scout, nor a parent to any of the children here! You broke one of the rules, but you also broke the no sexual activities rule, as showing by the used condom in my rubbish bin.

"I-I I was gonna th-throw it out." Louis cursed himself for making the situation worse.

Lauren breathed deeply and held out her hand to Louis. Louis being confused placed his hand in hers to which she slapped his hand but then held hers out again.

"Give me your key, your badge, and your ID. You're fired." Louis's jaw dropped and tears welled in his eyes.

"No, please I won't bring anyone, here again, I promise give me another chance, please. Lauren, I need this job, its my life." Lauren kept a straight stern face.

"You have till tomorrow to get your stuff packed and by noon I want the key, badge, and ID on my desk. If not then I will have the authorities do it for you." Louis nodded wiping away his tears and getting up handing Lauren his badge and ID and key.

Lauren huffed and walked out slamming the door.

-

Louis was sniffing the whole time throughout the day, he had gotten a box but refused to leave his apartment not wanting to go back to the scouts building. Louis had called Harry to come over on his break because he just needed to be in his headspace and he couldn't get in it without Harry.

Harry was quick to rush home during his break.

"Louis? Baby? Lou?" Harry called rushing to Louis who was on there bed curled up in tears.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Harry asked immediately cradling Louis.

"I got fired, I knew I forgot something and it was the condom at my work that you left there. Also, I forgot that I can't invite anyone in unless they are workers or parents and you are not either, so I got fired for, letting you in, having sex there after I told you I would get fired for it, and I forgot to throw away my evidence but that wouldn't matter because the cameras clearly saw you walk in." Louis finished glaring at Harry as in to blame him for losing his job.

"Oh no baby, I am so sorry, I can probably ask Simon to convince Lauren to give you your job back, I mean it might end up badly since they are divorced and no longer wanting to be in touch anymore but I could try for you." Louis gave Harry a sharp glare.

"I got fired because you didn't listen to me and now you want to risk me getting Lauren hating me even more? Why don't you just go back to work while I find another job." Louis got up pushing Harry out of his way and leaving their apartment.

-

Job hunting was not something Louis particularly liked, personally because he never really had to ask or apply for his job in the first place. He had it handed to him when he was a teen. He was in the scouts and had finished getting all of his badges and went to every field trip twice, also he was about to graduate so he had no job at the moment and they gave it to him because he knew everything about it.

It's been hours and almost every store, he went to didn't have a single position or they just didn't want him. Going home wasn't what he wanted either. Louis sighed sitting on a bus bench and staring at his phone which was dead.

"I won't even be able to pay my half of the rent, I wont even be able to pay my phone bill, I don't want to go back to my mums, I want to live with Harry." Louis sniffled and wiped his tears.

"Is that Louis?" Louis picked up his head and saw Nick with his friends.

"What are you doing at the bus stop, you have a car," Briana said rolling her eyes.

"I walked here to get away from problems." Once again Briana rolled her eyes and turned on her phone looking at the time.

"This place smells like poor people I wanna go Oli take me home." Louis never liked Briana she was always hating on people because they didn't have a much money as her.

"Do you need a ride home? My car isn't that far from here we just got back from a party." Louis shook his head and stayed where he was.

"It's gonna rain soon, you know London weather." Louis sighed getting up and following the teens to Nick's car.

-

Louis thanked Nick and left going into his apartment where Harry was pacing the foyer with his phone in his hand on his ear. Harry stopped once the door closed and he saw Louis.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick for you! You didn't answer any of my calls, or my texts, or my voicemails, I was fucking scared something happened to you!" Louis smiled loving the multiple kisses that he was receiving from Harry.

"I went job hunting and my phone died and I didn't bring my car with me so I was gonna catch the bus but I remembered my phone died so I had no idea what time it was and when the next bus would be coming. I'm sorry I scared you." Harry sighed and pulled Louis to him hugging him.

"Do you still need to be in your little headspace or do you just want to watch Netflix and eat till you pass out?" Louis mumbled his answer in Harry's chest which was between the lines or Netflix and sleep.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays the other chapter I forgot to mention what the two kinks were that were mentioned in that chapter but I said what they were on my Instagram, so I will mention the one used in this one and it was Headspace.

Headspace/subspace: The mental aspect of BDSM also causes many submissives to mentally separate themselves from their environment as they process the experience.

Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	4. Chapter 3

Louis knew something bad was about to happen he just didn't know what it was. When he woke up this morning he had finally remembered what he left at work and refused to leave making him late to work, a whole fucking hour late to work mind you! So here Louis was during his lunch break at work in the conference room, listening to his boss yelling at the other employees.

Lauren turned to Louis glaring at him then held up a small trash bag and dropped it in front of him.

"I don't want to ask but I have to, what is the one rule that I gave you when I hired you? The one fucking rule Louis!" Louis opened his mouth to answer but closed it when he actually forgot that rule.

He is a scouts member and he has to remember to rules and how to do things also meaning to remember things.

"I uh, I'm sorry I forgot it. Can you remind me?" Lauren looked like she was about to scream at him but held herself from doing so.

"No inviting anyone inside unless they work here or its a parent coming to get there kid, your boyfriend is not a scout, nor a parent to any of the children here! You broke one of the rules, but you also broke the no sexual activities rule, as showing by the used condom in my rubbish bin.

"I-I I was gonna th-throw it out." Louis cursed himself for making the situation worse.

Lauren breathed deeply and held out her hand to Louis. Louis being confused placed his hand in hers to which she slapped his hand but then held hers out again.

"Give me your key, your badge, and your ID. You're fired." Louis's jaw dropped and tears welled in his eyes.

"No, please I won't bring anyone, here again, I promise give me another chance, please. Lauren, I need this job, its my life." Lauren kept a straight stern face.

"You have till tomorrow to get your stuff packed and by noon I want the key, badge, and ID on my desk. If not then I will have the authorities do it for you." Louis nodded wiping away his tears and getting up handing Lauren his badge and ID and key.

Lauren huffed and walked out slamming the door.

-

Louis was sniffing the whole time throughout the day, he had gotten a box but refused to leave his apartment not wanting to go back to the scouts building. Louis had called Harry to come over on his break because he just needed to be in his headspace and he couldn't get in it without Harry.

Harry was quick to rush home during his break.

"Louis? Baby? Lou?" Harry called rushing to Louis who was on there bed curled up in tears.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Harry asked immediately cradling Louis.

"I got fired, I knew I forgot something and it was the condom at my work that you left there. Also, I forgot that I can't invite anyone in unless they are workers or parents and you are not either, so I got fired for, letting you in, having sex there after I told you I would get fired for it, and I forgot to throw away my evidence but that wouldn't matter because the cameras clearly saw you walk in." Louis finished glaring at Harry as in to blame him for losing his job.

"Oh no baby, I am so sorry, I can probably ask Simon to convince Lauren to give you your job back, I mean it might end up badly since they are divorced and no longer wanting to be in touch anymore but I could try for you." Louis gave Harry a sharp glare.

"I got fired because you didn't listen to me and now you want to risk me getting Lauren hating me even more? Why don't you just go back to work while I find another job." Louis got up pushing Harry out of his way and leaving their apartment.

-

Job hunting was not something Louis particularly liked, personally because he never really had to ask or apply for his job in the first place. He had it handed to him when he was a teen. He was in the scouts and had finished getting all of his badges and went to every field trip twice, also he was about to graduate so he had no job at the moment and they gave it to him because he knew everything about it.

It's been hours and almost every store, he went to didn't have a single position or they just didn't want him. Going home wasn't what he wanted either. Louis sighed sitting on a bus bench and staring at his phone which was dead.

"I won't even be able to pay my half of the rent, I wont even be able to pay my phone bill, I don't want to go back to my mums, I want to live with Harry." Louis sniffled and wiped his tears.

"Is that Louis?" Louis picked up his head and saw Nick with his friends.

"What are you doing at the bus stop, you have a car," Briana said rolling her eyes.

"I walked here to get away from problems." Once again Briana rolled her eyes and turned on her phone looking at the time.

"This place smells like poor people I wanna go Oli take me home." Louis never liked Briana she was always hating on people because they didn't have a much money as her.

"Do you need a ride home? My car isn't that far from here we just got back from a party." Louis shook his head and stayed where he was.

"It's gonna rain soon, you know London weather." Louis sighed getting up and following the teens to Nick's car.

-

Louis thanked Nick and left going into his apartment where Harry was pacing the foyer with his phone in his hand on his ear. Harry stopped once the door closed and he saw Louis.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick for you! You didn't answer any of my calls, or my texts, or my voicemails, I was fucking scared something happened to you!" Louis smiled loving the multiple kisses that he was receiving from Harry.

"I went job hunting and my phone died and I didn't bring my car with me so I was gonna catch the bus but I remembered my phone died so I had no idea what time it was and when the next bus would be coming. I'm sorry I scared you." Harry sighed and pulled Louis to him hugging him.

"Do you still need to be in your little headspace or do you just want to watch Netflix and eat till you pass out?" Louis mumbled his answer in Harry's chest which was between the lines or Netflix and sleep.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays the other chapter I forgot to mention what the two kinks were that were mentioned in that chapter but I said what they were on my Instagram, so I will mention the one used in this one and it was Headspace.

Headspace/subspace: The mental aspect of BDSM also causes many submissives to mentally separate themselves from their environment as they process the experience.

Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	5. Chapter 4

A whole week of being jobless wasn't fun on Louis part, Harry thought it was amazing because he got Louis to himself on all of his days off now but that also meant Louis had to deal with Harry when he never got to deal with Harry. On Harry's breaks, he now would spend that time with him, when Harry needed stuff done throughout the week and couldn't get it done because of work Louis was now doing it. He hated it. He felt like Harry's slave more than his boyfriend.

"So I applied for a job and they called back and said I just needed an interview and I think I might get it." Harry nodded not really paying attention.

"Do you think Simon would hire me? I mean all I know from you is that he can be really mean and harsh but he hired you so it won't be that hard right?" Harry spit his food out coughing then staring wide-eyed at Louis.

"You applied at the job that I work at?! What the hell! No! You can't work there! I work there! It's just gonna make everything weird for us." Louis smirked but quickly replaced it with shock.

"How is that gonna make things awkward? It just means we get to spend more time together. Don't you want that? I mean every time you were on break this week all we've been doing is just having sex I mean its a fantasy to have sex in your office that you always tell me about." Harry hissed between his teeth and looked away now catching on to Louis.

"Office? Uh, yeah yeah, I always wanted to fuck you in my office. My very tiny one desk square office." Louis smiled tilting his head on his hands.

"That's good, maybe if we're lucky we can be placed close to each other." Harry hummed officially losing his appetite.

-

Harry was fidgety throughout the whole day at work, he couldn't even focus on his job just staring at the elevator door and Simon's door. He knows he lied to Louis about his job, he told him he had a personal office, yeah a fucking cubicle. 

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry jumped falling out his chair and turning to Niall who was staring at him on the floor.

"uh, just waiting on someone possibly my relationship ending because I fucking lied," Harry whined standing up and fixing his chair then laying his head on his desk.

"Wow, uh, okay not my problem but um, would you care to explain because I really don't want to do my job right now and I kind of want to do anything else but listen to a customer rant at me because I said their product was the same thing as a Nintendo DS just with fewer buttons and no 3D action. So what is your problem?" Harry sighed and began to explain.

-

Louis smiled adding a thin line of lipgloss and fixing his the finishing touches of his very light bit of makeup in his car getting ready for his interview with Simon. He knew Harry was lying to him, he already went in and tried to do his interview before but Simon had to cancel in the middle of it because his Ex-wife called needing him at the hospital for there son. Now its time to get his new job as Harry's new boss.

Louis walked in and immediately went into Simon's office. The large room went quiet once they saw Louis walk to Simon's office. Louis caught a small glimpse of Harry talking to some blonde guy.

"Louis! Its great to see you again! Sorry for yesterday my son had an allergic reaction again but its okay now, it's not like I have custody of him but I still get to see him. Let us start off where we left off shall we?" Louis nodded pulling out his folder.

-

"You really fucked up and I don't think you can fix the fact that you lied to your boyfriend of two years. It would be crazy if he was applying for the job of Simon instead. That shit would be funny, ooh! You would lose your job because if two employees have the same job and one of the couples has the higher paying one the lower paid one gets fired." Harry made a broken sound in the back of his throat.

"I was the reason that Louis lost his job, I should have listened to him when he said that I shouldn't have sex with him at work but noo! I said its okay just shut up and let me fuck you ugh I hate myself sometimes I swear I wanna cut my dick off but I need it to make myself happy." Harry groaned pulling his work hoodie over his head.

"I wish I could help you but I kind of think you majorly deserve this to happen to you." Harry looked up glaring at Niall who stopped smiling and looked to Simon's office door as it opened and Louis walked out hugging Simon then leaving.

"Everyone, starting Monday next week you will be greeting your new bosses secretary." Harry's jaw dropped and he felt like his ass just prolapsed.

-

"Secretary, fucking secretary! Every book, every movie, every fucking show I have watched read or did anything to understand it that it has the secretary's in it seriously Louis! Secretary is just sex slaves! You will not on any circumstance ever have sex with Simon! I want you to quit right now! Find a new job that isn't the same one as mine." Louis sighed shaking his head and going back to his phone.

"One those are all fake, I am just going to be running his errands for him while he is working that's it. I was practically doing the same thing for you but I wasn't getting paid for it now I am getting paid to do stuff for someone. Also, you are my boyfriend so I won't be having sex with anyone but you okay?" Louis smiled kissing Harry then getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Harry sighed following Louis still not over the fact that they will be working in the same building but his boyfriend as his boss's secretary.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! How do you feel about Louis practically having the same job as Harry as revenge-ish to him lying to him about his job. I mean he didn't really lie that much all he did was saying that he had an office and not a cubicle, it's a small lie but its still a lie and I HATE liers! Not saying who but uh if you are a close friend of mine you would fucking know what I am talking about and I feel like being salty about someone that thinks they are fucking okay to lie about me and my mom!

Not gonna get in this bullshit just want to get this not finished. Anyways love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	6. Chapter 5

"Louis I have an errand to run but I also have a skype meeting, I need you to go to my ex-wife's house and get my files for me, tell her that I sent you, and I need those files. She will know which ones because she knows me best." Louis nodded nervous to go Lauren's house.

Sure he's been there once when he had a job working for her but now he doesn't and she hates him because he broke more than enough rules to get him fired from his own fucking job. Louis left making it to Lauren's house very quickly but staying in his car. Her house wasn't huge but it was big enough that when you look at it you would get scared to even park in the driveway, that or he's just straight up terrified of her. Louis breathed slowly and left his car walking up the walkway and knocking on the door.

A small four year old stood up on a chair next to the window and looked through smiling at Louis. Louis smiled and waved then jumped back when Lauren answered glaring at Louis.

"I'm not giving you your job back Louis so leave before I call the cops on you." Louis was about to nod and leave but then remembered what he came here for.

"I came here on an errand run for S-Simon." Louis released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"He can't do anything for himself anymore can he? Fine come in and tell me what he wants and why your running errands for him?" Louis slowly walked and looked around.

The house was neat very neat except for a few toys on the floor which he could easily tell was Eric's Simon's son.

"He said that he needed files but didn't tell me which files just that you should know what files he's talking about, and I work for him now, I'm his secretary now." Louis smiled proudly because he got a job but that quickly faded when Lauren stared at Louis with disgust.

"I thought Simon was straight," Lauren said walking into her office.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I am not his sexual secretary, I have a boyfriend that isn't Simon, I am just working for him as in doing his errands for him when he is busy or participating his skype calls when he needs me there for him." Lauren rolled her eyes and opened a file cabinet then handed Louis a yellow folder with the name H. Styles on it.

"Here, he already emailed me that you were coming over anyway just take these to him."Louis nodded and left once in his car he couldn't help but wonder if that file was Harry's.

-

Louis was still contemplating on opening the folder when he entered the office and handed it to Simon.

"Um, whats uh in that folder?" Louis asked trying to bend his neck to see what Simon was looking at.

Simon had a rule if he wanted Louis to stand next to him he would point but he didn't so Louis had to stand away from him unless told.

"Just stuff for my company, Lauren wasn't a pain was she?" Louis shook his head not wanting to admit that he was terrified of his ex-wife.

"Nope, she has a very beautiful house, and your son is so cute." Simon smiled and nodded proudly of his genes in his son.

-

Louis had waited till everyone left and went back into the office when everyone was gone searching for that file. His boyfriend's last name was on it with an H in the front that could mean something bad or good. While Louis was looking for the file he didn't hear the bell ring for the elevator till he saw the lights go on. Louis squeaked and ran into the closet just as Simon walked in.

Louis covered his mouth trying to be quiet and watch Simon who sat down and turned on his desktop then pulled out the folder. Louis tried to see through the slits on the closet door but couldn't see the computer that well. Simon hummed pulling out a highlighter and tracing something on the paper then typing something on the keyboard.

An hour of watching Simon type and highlight was making Louis wanna pass out not only was it now past ten at night but his feet were hurting from standing this long without moving. Louis perked up when he saw Simon stand up turning off his desktop and placing the folder in his desk then lock it. Louis cursed himself then remembered he has a bobby pin in his hair to keep his fringe from getting his face. Just as Simon was about to head to the door Louis phone went off signaling he got a text message. Louis froze quickly turning his phone off but dropped it. Louis bit his lip and closed his eyes hoping Simon doesn't go to the closet.

Luckily Simon shrugged and left his office locking the door and leaving. Louis sighed and left the closet when he felt he was good enough to leave then went to his desk trying to open the drawer. Louis sighed pulling out his bobby pin and unlocking the drawer pulling out the folder. Louis slowly opened the folder excited to see what was in this folder for Harry but was crushed when he had nothing to do with Harry. 

Honorary Styles

It was just showing a bunch of pictures of styles of buildings and office rooms. Louis felt like he was just defeated in a huge boss battle. Tired and wounded for spending more than enough time in this room waiting for a stupid folder that had nothing to do with Harry at all. Louis sighed and closed the drawer and left to go home pissed off that he wasted time on this when he could be getting dicked down by Harry. Louis pulled out his phone when he got in the car to read the text from Harry but frowned when it was only Harry telling him he was going to bed without him.

Louis groaned loudly even more pissed off.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I guess this chapter was pretty boring for me because it was so I don't know how to explain it but like you would know what would happen next without even reading the next part thing Ugh I wanted to delete this chapter but I decided not to because I already wrote it and didn't want to write a new chapter in its place but like hopefully you all liked it. Anygays I was thinking of making my authors note or endnote at the beginning but decided not to because it would be useless because no one even readers authors notes end notes or beginning notes they just skim through that shit. 

It's very true because every story I have ever read that had author notes, endnotes, or beginning notes I always skimmed it or skipped it because personally, I don't give a fuck about it. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	7. Chapter 6

Being sick wasn't something Harry accepted very well, for one he hated being sick on his work days.

"Harry I called Simon and he said that since your sick you can't come into work today but it won't be a paid day." Harry groaned walking out of the bathroom with his hairbrush in hand.

"Well call him back and say that I am going to work, I have a cold Louis, not a bloody cold sore," Harry said coughing up some extra toothpaste in his mouth and accidentally hitting his head with the hairbrush.

"Harry, you are staying home with me, we are both staying home, you need someone to stay here and take care of you which is me, I mean I would be happy to call your mom but I want to take care of you because you are my boyfriend and well I think we both need a break from Simon anyways." Harry hummed agreeing with that statement.

Simon can be one of the hardest working people to work with. Not only do you get a small number of breaks along with vacation days and everything else.

"Is it bad that I would rather you working and have my mom take care of me?" Louis nodded and kissed Harry's forehead.

-

Luckily for Harry Simon had called Louis demanding that he be by his side for an important skype meeting meaning that he had to leave Harry. Harry was cheering in his head happy to escape the smothering of Louis and glad he didn't call his mom to come to take care of him. When Louis left Harry was quick to take out all of there sex toys and began to organize everything. Harry has been waiting forever to do this but hasn't been able to because of Louis or because of work.

Sadly Harry finished within an hour which gave him another five hours till Louis had to come back. Harry pouted taking another headache reliever then looked around their apartment for anything else to do. Harry smirked turning on the XBox and started playing fortnite but ended it when he didn't stop winning and got bored very quickly.

-

Louis wasn't having any fun either, not only was the skype meeting boring as hell but Simon refused to let him sit down or even move from his spot next to him. So his feet and back were majorly hurting and he just really wanted to be home to help Harry. 

"One more question Simon, who is that young boy next to you? He hasn't done anything but looks around the room." Simon smirked happily, happy that someone noticed that.

"He is Louis my new secretary, I wanted a female but I don't want Lauren to think I moved on so I got a male one. Didn't know that he had already worked for Lauren beforehand but yes this is Louis and he is an amazing secretary hopefully he moves on up some time.

Louis smiled as a thank you.

"Well then, have a nice day hope to see more exciting news from you on the styles we could get." Simon nodded signing off then leaning back.

"You can go sit down now, I had no idea that the meeting would be that long but I am just glad that they accepted the new styles for the honorary employees." Louis had no idea what an honorary employee was but it sounded good.

"Um, what is an honorary employee?" Simon gave Louis a are you serious look them smiled brightly and laughed.

"Someone that is a higher class but still gets the regular pay they already get just gets a higher position where they are. Harry might get that but I don't know he hasn't been working that hard with his clients. Also since he's sick today I would be happy to see how much farther work he would get done today. That lazy sack of shit." Louis flinched now knowing why Harry wanted to come to work today he could get a promotion but Louis made him stay home.

"What if he comes into work now? I mean he was feeling sick but he also wanted to go to work but I wanted to be the caring boyfriend and make him stay home. So what if he comes now?" Simon raised his brow at Louis.

"It wouldn't matter he still already missed half of the work day so far so he should just stay home it would be useless to stay home then come to work when he feels better. Thats like bringing a child to a doctors appointment then bringing them to school they already missed some of there classtime so it would be useless to just come and try to make that up when you have to understand what is already going on." Louis nodded completely understanding.

"Okay then he will definitely be back tomorrow I will make sure of it. I live with him after all, I'm like his personal alarm clock." Yeah by that you mean giving him a morning blowjob to wake him up.

"Good, you know I highly doubt that Harry could survive without someone holding him down, no wonder he's a total bottom right?" Louis shook his head.

"I'm the bottom in our relationship, Simon, he's the one that fucks me. No, wait sorry for my language I didn't mean it to come out that way." Louis blushed hiding his face in his hands.

"You can take the rest of your day off now, I won't mention this to anyone but make sure not to share any of your personal information to anyone else." Louis nodded leaving quickly and screaming at himself when he got in his car.

-

When Louis got home Harry was as he expected, sprawled out on the bed with tissues surrounding him with the music playing around the apartment. Louis rolled his eyes knowing Harry must have a headache by now and turned off the music.

"Harry you're sick you must have a headache, also you know we have a trashcan next to our bed why put your gross booger-filled tissue on your bed, especially my side too? Ugh, you disgust me more when you're sick because you just don't even pay attention to what you do." Louis continued to mumble to himself while cleaning up Harry's mess.

Louis continued to clean up the small apartment while Harry was passed out on cough medicine. When Louis finished Harry had finally woke up only to run to the bathroom and throw up. Louis groaned upset because now he had to clean the toilet but happy to finally strip the blanket from the bed and put it in the wash. 

"I know why you really wanted to go to work today and I'm sorry I kept you from going, you deserve that promotion and I kept you from it but its okay you can always try again when you get the chance right?" Harry was confused but nodded not wanting to talk, his throat felt like it was on fire.

Harry sniffled and dropped himself dramatically on their bed and laid face down with his mouth wide open trying to breathe as best as he could. Louis frowned and placed a warm towel on Harry's forehead then kissed his cheek fixing his messy and sweaty hair. 

"You are just so miserable aren't you?" Harry weakly nodded pushing into Louis soft hand.

"You will be all better tomorrow because I am making soup." Harry groaned hating Louis cooking.

"Just call my mom and she will make it. Last time you made soup you burnt the bowl." Louis blushed remembering that you cant leave a plastic bowl on the stove.

"No, ill make it, I am getting better at cooking Harry." Harry groaned rolling onto his back staring at the ceiling.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays this chapter wasn't as boring as the last one I guess. I mean I am just not getting as many good ideas for my story anymore and I hate that because I really like this story. Hopefully, you all like it.

I sometimes feel like no one is even reading this story anymore because I have barely any reads and likes on it. The only likes I get are from my best friend Caitlyn and the reads are so low that I think she's like the only one reading this. Ugh, I need a way to start promoting this story but I have such a small amount of followers that it would be useless on my part. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	8. Chapter 7

All though Louis loved his job he hated it at the same time. Being a scout leader was the dream job that Louis wanted to keep. He was able to be free and go places not stand at someone side all day and run errands for them when they were to busy to do it themselves. Being a scout he was able to hang out with children and make them happy to be making other people happy, selling cookies and pamphlets, it was the dream job he had but got taken away from him. Louis for one was not going to let that get past him, he was gonna get his job back or he could apply for the job that was his competition? 

"Harry I think I might apply for another job." Harry hummed after his whole entire week of having a stuffy nose and sore throat he was better when his mom finally came over and made real soup not the brown water that Louis had made. 

"I wanna have my old job back, do you think if I apply for the other scouts' job that they will accept me? I mean Lauren never put broke rule on having sex with boyfriend in building in my resume so maybe I could apply for it?" Louis turned around from his seat in front of the computer and turned to Harry.

"If that's what you want then do it, but now I know that If I ever want to have sex with you in a public place again then I will just take you to Starbucks or Nandos." Louis blushed hating but loving the times they had sex in multiple public places and never got caught as far as he knows.

-

Louis held his folder with his resume in his hand and stared up at the tall boy/girl scouts building. When he worked for Lauren this was the building that they had to compete with, yes it was larger than there's but it was different. 

"So are we just gonna stand here and wait till the doors magically open on there own or are we gonna walk in and see if you get a job or not?" Louis whipped his head back and glared at Harry.

"I am nervous okay Harry, I never applied for the competition before and I am scared they will think I'm some freak or weirdo for apply for someone that I wanted to have taken down. Ugh, maybe I shouldn't do this. I will just stick with being Simon's secretary for the rest of my life." Louis turned around but Harry was quick to grab hold of his side and push him towards the door.

When Louis and Harry walked in they were surprised, the place was quiet, clean, they swear they saw about five different cleaning robots with boxes of cookies on them pass them. 

"Hi, I'm Charlotte how can I help you?" Louis walked up to the front desk and slowly handed out his folder.

"I came to apply for a job here." Charlotte smiled and nodded pointing to a frosted glass door.

"Just go through that door and sit on one of the chairs waiting for someone to call you, what is your name sir?" Charlotte asked looking over the resume to make sure she doesn't pronounce the name wrong.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Charlotte nodded typing something into the desktop then handing back the resume.

"Have a great time sir." Louis nodded walking into the room Harry following behind him.

Louis could tell that Harry was getting handsy within the first ten minutes they were there. When Harry got bored and had Louis around him he got horny very quickly. 

"Harry not now, I am applying for a job and I don't want them to say no to me because they caught me giving you a blowjob," Harry smirked rolling his head imagining the beautiful image.

"Oh trust me you giving me a blowjob is the only job that you could apply for that is a very pleasing job, no one can say no to sex especially when they are getting the kind of head they want." Louis groaned turning away from Harry.

"Go take care of yourself in the bathroom I can clearly see you're getting a hardon, I don't want you to explode while I'm trying to get the job that I want," Harry smirked and nodded getting up and heading to the only bathroom they could see.

"Louis?" Louis got up and followed another woman into a room with a man sitting behind a desk. 

"You used to work for Lauren didn't you?" Louis felt like he was frozen.

"I got fired, um, do I have to go into detail as of why? I really don't want to, its super embarrassing." Louis blushed looking down.

"No Lauren told me that you might apply to work for us but I didn't believe her because you never came but you did now and I think you should work for us because I know that you used to be in boy scouts as a child and teen and you just lived for the leadership life so what job do you have now?" 

"I work as a secretary for Simon Cowell, Lauren's ex-husband." The unnamed man smiled then burst out laughing.

"Damn you know how to get revenge on your ex-boss I bet you're just sucking him off now aren't you?" Louis shook his head frowning.

"I only do errands for him nothing sexual he's straight so why would I suck him off?" The unnamed man smiled laughing.

"Yeah you right, my brother wouldn't go for you even if he was gay." Louis' jaw dropped staring at the man.

"Your brother! Who are you?" Tony smiled and turned around a large picture on his desk showing him with many other men and Simon as well.

"I am one of the many siblings of my brother, yeah I don't like telling people that im related to such a dick because then they assume im gonna be a dick like him so I prefer to keep that a secret between family and really close friends and my employees no one else should know." Louis nodded then stared at Tony confused.

"Wait you only let your employess know, does that mean I get the job?" Tony smiled.

"Only because I wanna show off to Lauren that we are a better scouts then her shitty kind." Louis smiled nodded shaking Tony's hand then hugging him.

-

"So did you get the job or do you have to do the whole wait about a week thing and get a no?" Louis shook his head getting in the car and kissing Harry.

"I got the job and I won't be working for Simon no more, so you don't have to feel weird when I am working at the same place as you no more. That also means that I will be coming home earlier than you so we can get back to our routine of you fucking me once you get home from your stressful day." Harry smirked happily, happy that things were going back to the way things were before.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Also, I didn't feel like this one was boring this time, it actually felt good to me. I mean if any of you find it enjoyable please do tell me. Also, my last edit on Instagram was a total flop and I worked my ass off doing that edit. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or moring!


	9. Chapter 8

Life was great in Louis opinion, not only did Simon be okay with him switching jobs but he actually wanted to help him get revenge on Lauren for firing Louis and Lauren getting full custody of there son. Louis also loved his new job, everything was high tech, he even got a new phone, not his shitty android no he got he a brand new iPhone X! Also finding houses with people that actually wanted cookies was easier he had a map that told him which houses did and didn't. Life was easy, the children weren't rude or annoyed about having to leave a fully airconditioned building when they all got to go on a nice looking bus with A/C and wifi. His and Harry's relationship was on point again, no more silent dinners with nothing to talk about, he had full access to the storage unit to take as much rope as he wanted for Harry to tie him up as long as he wanted and they got to try out a new kink.

Suspension bondage was a super turn on for Harry especially when he got to spin Louis for fun afterward.

"Harry! Stop spinning me or I'm gonna throw up!" Louis giggled when Harry stopped him right in front of him and kneeled down to be face to face with him.

"Most of it will be my just acid and my cum I don't know if I should be turned on by that." Louis rolled his eyes looking away from Harry in disgust.

"You better not have a vomiting kink because that's just gross especially humiliating and I already know you love to watch me be humiliated but vomiting uh no, you can untie me now. I have to shower anyways and wipe my mind of me vomiting while you jack off." Harry laughing standing up and untieing Louis from the ropes connected to the ceiling.

-

Now here Louis was at work writing down the to-dos for the children, unlike working for Lauren the kids actually enjoyed selling cookies mainly because they got one-third of the earnings after it got taken to buy more stuff for the company. Lauren never paid the children she just kept them so their parents didn't have to pay for a babysitter every day. 

"Louis you have a phone call." Louis nodded going to his office, yes office.

Everyone had there own personal office as in not a fucking cubicle, they had a desk with a window and good view and they had enough room to have a closet as well! 

Louis picked up his phone clicking the answer button, "Louis Tomlinson boy and girl scouts how can I help you?" 

"Can you help me with a dinner date tonight?" Louis blushed at the rough but seductive and wanting voice.

"Sure what time? Do you need me to get off work early?" Louis heard a shuffle then something like paper ripping.

"No, and the time would be after I have thoroughly fucked you so everyone can watch you limp as you are holding on to me with the plug that I love to be in your ass, I don't know if I should choose the vibrating one to just play with you while we eat or should I just get the big one that makes it hard for you sit?" Louis gaped blushing then looking around and pressing a button on his desk to close his door and lock it.

"Are you gonna fuck me afterward?" 

"Yes, two rounds or more all you want," Louis smirked and nodded happy with the present he got at the end.

"Great I will see you after work, and you choose, in fact, don't even tell me or show me just surprise me, I wanna start getting used to the size and know what they are without looking at them. See you after work love you." Louis hung up and spread his arms across his desk and sighed loudly letting out the breath he was holding in.

-

Limping was something Harry expected when he and Louis left to go out to eat but was shocked when he wasn't. 

"I see I clearly didn't fuck you hard enough because you're not limping like I want you to," Louis smirked and nodded holding onto Harry's hand.

"No, I am just used to your slow fucking so much now it doesn't affect me anymore, you should try harder next time, maybe even get harder to I feel like I softened you when you were having your way with me." Louis knew how to get Harry to just take him anywhere and fuck him anywhere he was determined to get his way without even asking.

Harry growled using his phone to turn on the vibrating buttplug, the face Louis made was enough to soothe Harry's slight irritation. Louis gasped gripping Harry's arm but continued to walk with him, now officially getting a limp.

"I now know what one it was, thank you for showing me." Harry nodded kissing the side of Louis' head.

Dinner was painful in Louis way, Harry would turn the vibrator on and off everytime there waiter would come by food, drinks, menus, Harry even purposely tripped and demanded a new dish claiming his tasted like dish soap just to have the waiter come back more than enough times. 

"Have enough to eat?" Louis asked sighing heavily after the waiter left.

"I think I might want to order some cake but I mean that would be useless, I have all the cake I want right in front of me." Louis wanted to blush and roll his eyes but stopped short when the waiter came back with the bill.

Louis gripped the table when Harry turned on the vibrator one more time.

"Have a nice day and enjoy your night." Harry nodded getting up from the table and holding his hand out to Louis.

"Turn it off and give me a whole minute before you even think of letting me out of this booth, you made me hard and I am not gonna risk people giving me awful stares." Harry laughed grabbing Louis arm and yanking him out of the booth then picking him up bridal style.

-

Going home was the best feeling in both men, not only did Harry throw Louis on the bed but he had somehow stripped Louis of all of his clothes before he even got to there room. Louis was gasping for Harry to fuck him into the sheets by the time Harry was eating him out after his second orgasm. Sadly for the horny couple they had gotten a phone ringing to stop them.

Louis groaned pushing Harry away and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

"Hey Louis its Lotts was wondering if you wanted to babysit the twins tomorrow? I have to go off to california for a modeling shoot tomorrow and I got told that I cant bring them because I will be gone most of the time and not be able to take care of them and they dont want just any babysitter they said they wanted you." Louis groaned about to say no because he hated babysitting the twins they always cried and were way to loud and constantly wanted to be having naps and baths because it was just there favorite thing apparently.

"Lottie, I have work tomorrow." Louis lied, he had the whole weekend off and so did Harry and he didn't want to spend it with two toddlers.

"Please the girls said they wont be in your hair at all, they said they were just gonna sit in the living room and play on the Xbox the whole time not bothering you, and I know that's a bullshit lie because you already told me last week that you had the weekend off, so I'm bringing the girls over tomorrow morning love you, big brother,!" Louis groaned when Lottie hung up even more upset now that he had to watch Phoebe and Daisy instead of Doris and Ernest.

"Is it bad that I would rather help you watch Doris and Ernest instead of Phoebe and Daisy? I mean those girls are straight mean, they got mad at me last time because I didn't bring them to McDonald's for dinner then they threw a fit because Netflix wasn't working because we didn't pay the bill yet. Ugh I don't wanna watch them." Louis nodded and sighed getting up.

"I'm letting those two ruin my mood to have your dick in me so you and I are gonna shower and while we are showering you can fuck me in the shower how about that?" Harry smiled and nodded running after Louis who ran into the bathroom.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! If you follow me on Instagram which is Ripjaytd you would know that I was having a mental crisis over how to end this chapter till I remembered that the next chapter after this one would be with them babysitting and I thought hmm maybe I can end this one with how they got into babysitting them in the first place I mean its a good way to end it and shit so why not? Anyways now I have to explain the two kinks that were mentioned in this chapter today. 

Suspension bondage kink, Suspension bondage is a form of where a bound person is hung from one or more overhead suspension points. Suspension bondage is considered to carry a higher risk than other forms of sexual bondage.

Emetophilia kink, Emetophilia is the sexual arousal from vomiting or watching others vomit. It is sometimes referred to as a vomit fetish, and the fetish is considered a paraphilia.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry and Louis completely slept in late that they forgot that the twins were coming over. They haven't even put away the ropes that were hanging from the ceiling. They completely forgot to put away the candles that had been laid throughout the apartment just everything a child shouldn't see is around the apartment or hidden somewhere that the twins could possibly find. So you can take a wild guess at what they were doing in the morning at nine. They were sleeping away a sex-filled night, yeah a shower didn't stop them from humping each other till they were in pain. Lottie had come by at nine knocking and ringing the doorbell constantly. Louis got up going to the door but keeping the chain lock on and opening the door.

"Shit, what are you doing here? You texted me last night you would be here at nine." Lottie showed the time on the phone and the color drained of Louis' face.

"Oh, sorry, uh, let me just clean up a bit okay?" Louis didn't let Lottie give him an answer before he slammed the door shut.

Louis ran to Harry who was still sleeping and jumped on him earning a groan of pain from the sleeping man.

"Louis, what the hell was that for you cunt?" Harry groaned pulling the pillow over his head.

"Lottie is here, get up and help me clean up the place, do you really want two thirteen-year-olds asking why we have unscented sex candles and a fucking sex rope hanging from our ceiling?" Harry shook his head and got up.

"I'll get the rope down you hide the candles." Louis nodded heading to the closet and placing all the candles away.

Harry had gotten one knot down before he started struggling and got his foot stuck earning him dangling from the ceiling.

Lottie had enough and began to knock and ring the doorbell again.

Louis ran to the door opening it with the chain lock still on.

"Just a few more minutes, please." Lottie shook her head and placed her heeled foot in the door.

"I have a plane to catch they are your goodbye." Lottie snapped then walked away.

"Are you gonna let us in or what?" Louis sighed and looked back at Harry who was untying the rope from his ankle and dropped to the ground with a thud the rope all unraveling and dropping on him. Harry got up shaking a bit and put the rope in the closet with the other sex toys then hid it with another wall.

Louis turned back and nodded unlocking the door and letting the two girls in. Harry slowly walked over wrapping his arms around Louis back and laying his head on Louis shoulder.

"Haven't seen you two in a while, so what do you want to do? Breakfast, Xbox, shopping?" The twins rolled there eyes and jumped on the couch and pulling out there phones. 

Louis sighed walking to his and Harrys room with Harry following close behind.

"I see they are still snobby like before, I swear your sister spoils them more than she needs to." Louis nodded laying on the bed completely agreeing with Harry.

-

Simon had called later demanding he needed Harry so Louis was once again alone with Phoebe and Daisy who decided to be curious and look around for some secrets about there big brother.

"Okay, girls I have to go food shopping stay in the apartment and uh don't break anything please and don't be too loud I don't want my neighbors to complain about me." Phoebe and Daisy both nodded eyes on their phones not even paying attention to what Louis was saying or so Louis thought.

Once Louis left Phoebe and Daisy both got up immediately opening drawers and doors everywhere looking for something anything just secrets about there brother who they barely see.

"Why do they have a closet without anything in it? I mean I would expect a mop or a broom ugh I know Louis doesn't always clean nor does he know how to but seriously ugh." Phoebe closed the closet only to go back when she heard something hit the door.

Phoebe slowly opened the closet door only to have it pushing opened faster and another wall falling to the floor. Daisy slowly walked over her mouth gaping open at the amount of sex toys lining the wall.

"I told you Louis was a weirdo I just didn't think he was like this." Daisy rolled her eyes picking up the wall.

"We shouldn't be looking at this stuff, Louis will kill us if he finds out." Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned away then quickly pulled out her phone opening snapchat and taking multiple pics and posting them.

"People on Instagram and snapchat are gonna freak the shit out," Phoebe said laughing while posting them also on Instagram.

"Okay that's a little funny but Lottie and Louie will kill us, so stop posting them before-"

Before Daisy could finish Phoebe's phone rang showing that Lottie was calling. Phoebe looked surprised then laughed when she answered all both girls heard was yelling and screaming.

"What were you thinking? Why would you do this to me!? Everyone is blaming me for your recklessness! I am not the one to be blamed for you two having no personal space, now you two better apologize on social media, delete those pics and you two better do whatever Louis says when he tells you to or else you will lose your phones and everything single electronic you own!" Phoebe and Daisy were shocked then quickly remembered where they are and saw that Lottie had hung up already.

"I'm not deleting those, I will though tell everyone to stop being bloody cunts and blaming Lottie for my brothers hornyness." Daisy rolled her eyes and picked up the wall putting it back the way it was.

"If Lottie calls Louis and tells on us I am not taking the blame for it." Phoebe nodded waving her hand and walking away typing on her phone.

"It's not like Lottie can really punish us, we live with dad and he babies us so he won't even think about taking away our phones." Phoebe calmly sits on Louis bed moving around till he saw rope lines on the ceiling bars. Phoebe's eyes widened and jumped off the bed in disgust.

"Louis and Harry probably have had sex everywhere in this apartment." 

"Well it is there apartment so what do you expect them to do? Louis isn't the type of guy that waits till marriage I swear you see everyone the way want and when you see something you don't like you act disgusted then post it trying to humiliate them, Louis doesn't have Instagram or Snapchat." Phoebe rolled her eyes and sat on the floor in front of the bed.

"I'm calling dad to send someone to pick us up, your no fun and being here is no fun either." 

-

Louis wasn't mad when he got home, nor was he surprised. This was a common thing for the twins to do, they always did something that would or could emotionally hurt someone for attention when they get bored. 

"So your sisters thought that because they were bored they could look around our apartment and find something to try to embarrass us for?" Louis nodded filling Harry's plate with food.

"Lottie had called apologizing for them but I told it was fine because I don't give a shit, they've already tried to embarrass me before and it only got them in trouble, I remember when they tried to embarrass Lottie once oh that time was funny it wasn't funny when she took all there electronics away and they lost all their friends for a full month because they used them for there phones. I swear I wish I didn't have such ignorant sisters but we can't always get what we ask for can we? It okay them I wouldn't trade them for a thing." Louis smiled kissing Harry's cheek then sitting down across from him.

"I also wouldn't trade anything for you, though we do need to find a new hiding space for our sex toys because if Phoebe and Daisy know then the next time Doris and Ernest come we have a high chance of those two finding our sex toys just as easily as they did." Harry hummed nodding and stuffing his mouth.

"Do you think we should get a safe or should we build in a new closet?" Louis giggled and shrugged.

"We will figure it out when the time comes." 

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I am letting you know this, I am up till twelve at night finishing this you know. I started at nine at night and finished this at twelve, that is the longest that I have ever worked on a chapter without stopping, also I found out that watching a movie like Leap helps me with my writing, I mean it motivates me to not stop in the middle and give up till like the next three days. So I am actually proud of myself for this. Anygays if none of you watched Leap it is such an amazing movie, like seriously if you haven't watched it yet go fucking watch it, I mean storks doesn't beat it but its still pretty fucking good! 

Anygays if any of you know any movies like it that are just as good please comment them or message me them because watching those while writing really helps with my writing a lot and I know you all like it when I actually have the motivation to write something other than sit at my laptop and stare at the screen like Patrick Star. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	11. Chapter 10

"Okay, the first house on this block person, lucky for us they are rich and they love to do charity so let's hope you all put on your need money in the help of more cookies means more children get to have a happy summer. So everyone shows me your sad faces." Louis stopped the car and turned around looking at the teens and children.

They all put on really good sad faces one even shed a tear. Louis always had a favorite spot for Sophia. 

They stopped at a park in the fairly large neighborhood and they all left in groups, two younger ones with a teen or tween. Louis stayed in the car on his phone looking up anything he and Harry haven't tried in bed yet. A choking kink popped up in the list of sexual acts to try in bed. Louis bit his lip not remembering a time Harry has actually choked him besides using his cock but that was something in his throat not a hand on his throat.

Before Louis could text Harry that he wanted to try something new all the kids got in the car empty handed with smiles and a little bit of cash sticking out of there phones or pockets.

"Charity work is fun isn't it?" Louis laughed when they all cheered showing off the small amount of cash they got from the rich people.

-

Harry was ecstatic when he got home not only did Louis text him during his break saying that he wanted to test out a new kink but Simon finally gave him a raise, not a promotion sadly but he was finally making some extra money now and he was just happy overall because he loved making enough money to support Louis and him mostly Louis because they got to spend money on stuff they needed and stuff they wanted to test out like the new choking kink. 

So when Harry got home and saw Louis setting up the choking collar around his neck. It was more of a chain with a loop that you pulled to make tighter. Harry had gotten an immediate boner just watching Louis in a lingerie with a chain around his neck with light makeup.

"Do you like it?" Louis asked finishing up and turning around.

Harry silently nodded strolling over and grabbing the end of the chain and lightly pulling on it making it tighter on Louis' neck. Louis lifted his head a bit to show off the hickey Harry left last night showing it off proudly. Louis hated that he had to cover it in the morning with makeup before work.

"Is there another kink you want to test out with this one or do you want me to just fuck you and yank on this till your beautiful lips are dark blue?" Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry lightly yanked on the chain stopping Louis from speaking.

"Yes," Harry stared pointedly at Louis for a minute.

"Yes... sir. Spanking, you haven't spanked me in so long and I think choking and spanking will be more of a turn on for you than me, I always love pleasing my daddy." 

-

Breath play wasn't a good idea, not only did the chain get stuck causing Louis to not breathe but have his neighbors knocking on the door demanding them to be quieter.

Harry was trying his hardest to fix the chain on Louis' neck and ignore the loud banging on his door till the banging stopped just as the chain fell off literally. Louis fell to the floor holding his throat gasping for breath. Harry ran to the door just as the neighbors were walking away.

"Thank god you two answered, I was about to call the landlord and have him handle the situation, now will you two be quiet, some people are trying to sleep not listen to moaning, I get it you two are young but you can take sex in a quiet route." Harry rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut running to Louis who was still on the floor.

"check off the erotic asphyxiation on the list of reds." Harry nodded and helped Louis up on their bed then got out the books of reds, greens, and yellows.

"Too bad you looked hot even when you were slightly dying." Louis glowered at Harry then laid on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"Well, then I know what you would be trying to do when I am on my death bed you will be jacking off to me." Harry laughed writing down more fetishes and kinks on the paper then putting it away.

"At least I got a blowjob when you were choking, so its a win-win for both of us, you survive and I got a good shag." 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays, when I was looking up stuff for choking kink and the first link I clicked, was the urban dictionary and it showed Dan and Phil! I was like what the fuck is this!? 

It Show Dan humping Phil and I was like well at least we know that urban dictionary ships Dan and Phil as much as every Dan and Phil shipper, I mean I actually forgot their ship name till now, oh don't we all love a lovely Phan shipper. Anygays I created an Instagram account for a modeling and its Keileighmod please follow and support me achieving my second dream career and tell other models that know personally to please check out my modeling account and check out my website I have my portfolio on it as well. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	12. Chapter 11

"Harry have you ever had a fantasy of fucking me in my sleep?" Harry shook his head and continued to type on his laptop, well his and Louis' laptop, they can't afford to buy another one at the moment.

"No, why would I want to fuck you when you won't even respond?" Harry asked turning around.

"I mean what if I am too tired to have sex with you, and your extremely horny and want me, so what would you do? You would still have sex with me right?" Harry shook his head and turned back around to the laptop.

"That's rape Louis, I don't rape you, even if your sleep, and if your tired and I'm extremely horny as you say I would go in the bathroom and take a cold shower and wank till I am satisfied then go back to bed with you." Louis cooed then shook his head.

"Uh, okay, so somnophilia is on the reds list for you but it's on a greens list for me?" Louis smiled pulling up the notebook of reds and greens.

"No, it's on the reds list for both of us, we are not gonna try it at all." Louis pouted when Harry got up taking the notebook out of his hand and placing it on the top of the fridge where Louis short ass couldn't reach.

Louis pouted placing his hands on his hips then walking away.

-

"How do I convince my boyfriend to do something I want?" Louis asked the employee who was sitting next to him.

"Well do what is it exactly that you want?" Louis blushed embarrassed to say.

"Um, its kind of something in bed?" Louis asked not knowing how to approach the answer the right way without weirding out the employee next to him.

"As in sexual ways? Then I guess do it to him first and then show him its something you want but like if its something bad then don't because no one can really know how someone will react till they have it happen to them." Louis nodded thinking about it, he would have to have sex with Harry in his sleep which is wrong and its rape unless it's consensual. 

"I wanna try somnophilia with my boyfriend but he said no because he doesn't want to rape me and I don't know how to try it out on him without him freaking out on me and being mad at me and yes I know thats weird to try in bed with your lover but still I wanna try it." Louis breathed a large intake of breath not knowing that he said all of that without breathing.

Steve stared at Louis shocked then burst out laughing.

"Damn dude, I don't know what you just said because I put weed in my brownies just so I can get a little high here and wow okay uh, just do it, man, do whatever you just said because you just sounded so damn cool, do you want a weed brownie man? You look stressed out and these brownies are fucking amazing man." 

-

"How about I try it on you? I mean you might even feel it you will be dreaming of me jacking you off or giving you a blowjob, and it will actually be happening! Come on Harry, we always try out the kinks before we even say no." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No, Louis we don't always try out the kinks before we even do them, you didn't try out the vomiting kink, you said it was gross and disgusting and that you would never try it. So the same goes for fucking me or me fucking you in our sleep. No is no Louis end of discussion and if you fuck me in my sleep then I will break up with you." Louis immediately shut his mouth not wanting to ruin the relationship he has with Harry.

-

Harry, as usual, was at work the next day wanting to pull his hair out because not only did he have more customers than usual demanding he respond to them now but he also couldn't understand Louis. Why would he want him to fuck him in his sleep? Yeah sure he's jacked off to him while he was sleeping once but that was because he was sick and horny and knew he couldn't have sex with him because he was sick so he just jacked off that's different though. Right?

"Your dozing off again H." Harry shook his head and turned to Niall who was once again sitting on the edge of his desk eating a muffin.

"Must you eat on my desk? Simon got mad at me last time you ate here because you left crumbs and then I had to call the janitor to deal with the ant problem. Muffin trash now." Harry pulled out the small rubbish bin from under his desk and pointed to the muffin.

Niall sighed taking a huge bite of the muffin which was most of it then dropped it in the rubbish bin. 

"Okay now since you decided to ruin my lunch I wanna know what you are daydreaming about my fellow Brit, you better not be dreaming about Louis because you nut in here I am not gonna help you walk to your car covering your crotch." Harry laughed remembering the embarrassing time they had to sneak out of the office so he could get a change of clothes.

"That was one time and I promise it won't happen again. I just am having trouble, more than usual customers want my opinion or help with there stupid projects and they are getting demanding, I feel like Simon threw them all at me because Louis quit and he really liked having Louis as his assistant. Now he's blaming me for having Louis quit and work for his brother. It's not my fault that my boyfriend would rather work for a guy that doesn't make him stand in a room all day with him. I would hate that job." Niall bit the corner of his lip and looked away.

"Simon's behind me isn't he?" Niall nodded getting up and going back to his cubicle.

Harry sighed and turned around in his chair slowly then smiled up at Simon like nothing was wrong.

"Hi Simon, please tell me you didn't hear a single thing I just said?" Simon glared down at Harry.

"How's Louis?" Simon asked fixing his cuffs on his suit.

"Oh he's great, he loves his new job and he told me that whenever I get the chance to he uh told me to thank you for introducing him to your brother I mean you are the one that introduced him right? How else would he find out about that other company?" Simon shrugged knowing that his brother had a girl scouts company.

"I'll give you a promotion if you find me an assistant just like Louis, you have a month to do that though or else I'm demoting you." Harry's mouth gaped and watched as Simon left striding to his office and closing the door. 

Harry sighed pulling on his hair trying to understand what to do. Yhea he had to find someone that would be Simons new personal assistant just like Louis was but finding someone was easy finding someone just like Louis was hard. Harry had a bunch of friends, too many to count that is and yet none of them were either like Louis or similar to him, also they all either had jobs or they just flat out refused to get one and lived off of someone else that would give them money.

How was he supposed to find someone in a month?

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Sorry, I haven't been updating as much lately but I recently just finally finished my short story about my recovery with having scoliosis and have had my surgery. It is on Vocal and its called after scoliosis. 

If you can't find it by the title then I guess you can try looking for my name which is Keileigh Jones, please read and possibly send money to help me pursue on how I can write more? I don't know, I applied because it said I would get money for making stories but after a while, I began to think, I don't need money to make stories even though money makes me happy but stories make me happier. Writing about my life is something I barely do and something I personally don't like doing because it means I have to think about myself which I don't like doing for that long of a time. I was thinking of publishing another story on there but I don't know what to publish on there yet. I have an idea but I can't say it on here. I prefer to keep my story ideas to myself since I've heard of other people hearing story ideas from other people but then stealing those peoples ideas. Anygays I am gonna start doing updates on my life and see how it turns out.

I have finally caught up on anime and I haven't watched Fairy tail in so long but recently got back to it again and oh my god it's amazing I really miss this show. Also, I spent three days finishing two anime shows that I completely recommend you all to watch, one is the ancient magus bride, that show made me cry, scream, and laugh and just oh my god it's amazing. Please watch it because it's honestly one of the cutest anime shows I have ever watched well cutest romance anime shows. Also, I finished devils line today and I freaking love it. I cried today when I finished it because it had such a cute and sad ending and ugh I really hope they make a second season and make it in English dub because I only watch anime in English dub.

Anygays love you all goodnight, morning, and or afternoon! 

Somnophilia: Somnophilia is a sexual paraphilia in which sexual arousal is derived from intruding on, caressing, and/or fondling someone (typically a stranger) while they are asleep without force or violence. However, some definitions of somnophilia—while all connected with sleep—sometimes slightly differ.


	13. Chapter 12

"So Simon wants you to find someone like me to be his personal assistant like I was before? I mean I know I was a great assistant but still, I didn't know he liked me that much." Harry laughed dryly and nodded.

"He said I had a month to find someone or else I will be demoted that means my paycheck will be thirty dollars less! I need the money! He didn't say what I would get if I did get him the right assistant but I don't want to risk it. I wanna find someone within this week so he thinks I can get stuff done fast and then he might promote me. I want to get promoted, I don't care about raises anymore. I want my damn promotion so I can become the boss someday." Louis cooed and ran his fingers through Harrys' hair.

"If it makes you feel any better Ill help you find someone. I think I might know a few people that are looking for a job. Of course, they aren't like me sadly but Simon will have to settle with someone won't he?" Harry smiled and nodded kissing Louis Cheek.

"Sometimes I feel so fucking lucky to have you." Louis blushed looking away hiding his pink tinted cheeks.

-

"Harry, have you found someone? I need an assistant this month because I will be going on a business trip and I need an assistant to accompany me during it for extra info that I might lose." Simon demanded coming up behind Harry at his desk.

"Actually I think I found someone. His name is Ed Sheeran and he is a close friend of mine and my ex's but its okay that's none of your business anyways I gave him your email and number and this is his email and number he would like you to contact him personally so he knows I'm not bullshitting him on a job opportunity." Simon nodded taking the calling cards from Harry and leaving him back to his work.

Harry watched him as he walked in his office and closed his door before throwing his fist in the air chanting quietly to himself.

"Is that your I got on Simon's good side cheer or your I might get a promotion cheer?" Harry stopped and slowly turned around to face Niall with a bright smile.

"I might get a promotion cheer, Mr. Horan. Yeah, that's right imma be your boss one day and you will start showing me respect no more of us talking shit about the people above us it will be me talking about you and wondering if you my fine employee if you should have a promotion or not. Oh my god, I can't fucking wait this is gonna be the best day of my life!" Niall rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of harry's wine gums from the bowl of candy on his desk.

"Why do you always have to take my candy?" Harry complained with an exaggerated sighed watching as Niall once again stuffed his mouth with his candy was for only him and his customers if they ever came to the office to meet face to face.

"Because I don't have any at my table you know you have to have a paper that allows you to have candy at your desk and you got that signed and had to wait a month for them to say yes and then I did it and they said no you can't have candy at your desk because your desk is filthy. Like what the fuck that's not fair! So that is my reason to be coming to your desk all the time and eating your candy happy now? Mr. I'm gonna be the boss one day and make the company turn into hell." Harry smiled and nodded turning his attention to his computer.

-

Louis work day was a bit slower than Harry's. Since all the cookies and toys and everything was sold they had to wait for the next shipment of stuff which won't be for another few days. Louis never had to have this happen to him when he worked at the other girl scouts they never ran out mainly because they worked slower and didn't sell as much. So here Louis was sitting at his desk playing computer games wasting time. 

"Ugh! Why did we have to sell our shit way to fast? I thought I was on a roll but no I was putting myself in a hole waiting for a latter to come and get me." Louis groaned loudly pulling his hair in different angles.

"Stop talking to yourself its creeping me out and I can't focus on my homework if your gonna continue to scream at the wall." Louis' head snapped to one of the scouts on his couch that he completely forgot he let stay in here.

"Why are you here again?" The scout rolled his eyes and waved his sheet of homework around.

"You said that I could come in here to finish my homework since its quiet in your office. Do you really just scream at your computer all day?" Louis shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm just bored. I hate having nothing to do when I am working. I don't want a boring job like my boyfriends. I got this job to always be doing something not sitting here waiting for shipments." Louis groaned glaring at his computer as his pixelated character died from some weird purple enemy.

"Then why not make extra cookies at your house so you have some for later? Why don't you just start your own company?" Louis eye's widened thinking about it.

'I could make my own boy and girl scouts company. I won't have to wait for shipments because I can work at my own pace.'

"If I do you will support me and go along with me right?" The boy scout nodded paying attention to both his homework and Louis.

"I think I will. Jeez for someone that has such a preppy family you are pretty smart." The boy scout rolled his eyes and put in his headphones.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so fucking long. I have been at my sister's house the whole entire time because she needed me to babysit her son and then my grandmother passed I don't know if you all know because I said it in my Instagram at Ripjaytd. Then after that I went back to my sisters which I really didn't want to because I have been gone from home for a month and I missed being with my mom and just being at my house in general because we are moving and I need to pack my shit I prefer to my stuff than have my mom do it because its just weird if she did it. 

Also, who do you think the preppy boy scout is in this chapter I have the name but I decided to not tell you all because its best of you guys and girls to guess it yourself. I'll probably tell you all in the next chapter if he is gonna be in it. I honestly don't know right now. Anygays hope you all liked my Briana edit because I was gonna do another one when she posted another picture but decided against it because there was just too much wrong with that photo that I didn't want to spend another hour working on her photo again. Anygays love you all good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	14. Chapter 13

Coming home to an apartment smelling like a shit ton of cookies and tons of children and different teens all around was something Harry didn't want. He wanted to celebrate with his boyfriend for getting Simon his new assistant. Harry dropped his bag on the floor with a thud causing everyone to turn around and see him. 

"What is this?" Harry asked Louis who was mixing something in a bowl.

"I am making my own boy and girls scouts business because I need to be working my hours and it's just better for me you know?" Harry slowly nodded not understanding one bit but going along with it for the better.

-

"So you are gonna start your own scout business? I mean I'm proud of you babe but now we don't have all the stuff and time for ourselves. I also am not very fond of our apartment smelling entirely like cookies and laminated paper." Louis giggled snuggling closer to Harry's side.

"Once I make enough money from the profits of my company I will buy a storage unit and an office for me to continue my business, Austin is the one that gave me the idea." Harry frowned at the name of this unknown person.

"Who the hell is Austin?" Louis looked up at Harry slightly shocked by the tone of his voice.

"He is a tween that comes to my office to work on his homework because my office is very quiet and he's a little snippy because his family is super snippy as well but he gave me the idea to start my own business, you don't have to worry about me getting taken away by some little boy Harry. I wouldn't leave you anyways. You're stuck with me, I know all your kinky secrets." Harry hummed now calmed down.

"I also know all of your kinky secrets Mr. I like being tied from a ceiling and I like having a huge dildo up my ass during dates. Hmm, now that I think of it, I might wanna try having you wearing one all day and have me control it whenever I want. I might have you even text me when I turn it on so I know that I am about to make you cum around a bunch of teens and kids." Louis groaned shoving his face in Harry's (non-hairy) chest. 

"I am so glad that they get there shipments coming in tomorrow so ha they won't be seeing me much because they will all be in a large neighborhood selling cookies while I will be in the car. So you can molest me from miles away and not be pleased that I will be alone." Harry smirked.

"Then I want you to record it." Louis shot up facing Harry.

"Harry you know I hate doing that. I hate recording myself, especially being turned on is worse." Louis pouted remembering when Harry recorded him through facetime once when he went on a business trip with Simon.

Sadly the video got leaked by Phoebe and Daisy, of course, it only got bad publicity on Lottie and not Louis but still, Louis hates having someone record him when he's turned on or even worse masturbating for Harry.

"I promise your sisters won't get ahold of the video this time. I have that jailbreak program on my phone and your phone and our laptops so no one can hack into our shit again. Besides, when I have to leave for more than a couple of days I need someone to help my pictures are not enough. I need videos. Ones with your beautiful voice and your beautiful face, and your beautiful body. Everything." Harry began to kiss down Louis body after laying him down on his back.

Louis leaned his head back and bit his lip as Harry nipped at his hip while inching his pants and very thin thong off.

"How far can I go tonight because I wanna try something new." Louis looked down at Harry confused.

"What do you want to try?" Harry smirked placing a finger over his lips and shushing him.

"Its a surprise but we can stop at any moment." Louis nodded loving when they try stuff you can stop at any moment some things its harder to just stop like being choked.

-

Louis was laying on the bed blindfolded with his hands at his sides. Louis still had no clue what Harry had in mind but when the silk blindfold was placed over his eyes he felt comfortable with whatever it was, more comfortable when Harry told him he didn't need his hands tied so he was free to push Harry away in case talking didn't help.

"So I was on break and I was just casually looking for something new to try and I saw that this could be a good combination," Harry said setting a bucket on the nightstand. 

Louis turned his head to where the sound of the bucket being set down was but remembered that he had a blindfold on so he shouldn't take it off to look.

"It makes people get really turned on and it helps people get turned off pretty easily. Like a cold shower but harder and you have control of where you want it to go. So I have full control of where I want the ice cube to go." Louis' eyes widened when he came to a realization to what Harry was talking about.

They've talked about adding ice or trying it but they never really did it, till now. It looked fun on the porn that they watched. Louis got out of his mind when he felt a sharp pain but then it was cold on the middle of his chest. Louis took in a sharp breath and tried to breathe through the cold feeling that was only in one place.

"Should I add more?" Harry asked lightly biting on Louis earlobe.

Louis shivered and nodded slowly once he finally got used to the feeling of the ice cube melting on his chest. 

"Ice play, is that all you wanted to try? I feel like there's more than you wanted to try that you're not telling me." Louis' voice shook from the second and third ice cube being added to his body both being placed next to his hip bones dangerously close to his groin.

"Yes actually." Harry began to kiss down his chest licking around the melting ice.

Harry smirked when Louis took in a sharp breath when Harry grabbed an ice cube and began to roll it around his left nipple. Harry dropped the ice cube back in the bucket and began to lightly lick the now perked up nip. 

"Please don't let this new thing you looked up being licking because you know I don't like that-!" Louis moaned when Harry harshly but lightly bit his nipple while rubbing an ice cube on the other one.

"Biting, you know I wouldn't force you into something you don't like and I can tell you very much like this." Harry smirked going to his other nipple.

"Harry this is great and all but I am extremely horny and I think it would be best if you just fuck me now. I've had a buttplug in me for a while and I just need you inside me now." Harry chuckled nodding his head removing the ice cubes.

"I'm just glad we got to try something new for once. I'm afraid we won't be able to do that much more when you start your business.

"My business my hours Haz." 

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Sorry that you guys don't get the smut that you want but I am not risking it. After finding out that even adding the restriction thing to make sure that people know there will be sex or explicit content in this story I know wattpad doesnt give a shit about that and will still probably delete your story or just the chapter. I saw it happen to another author on this form and they lost a lot of chapters in their book and I am not risking it on myself either. 

Anygways love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	15. Chapter 14

Harry got the promotion that he wanted, Louis got the business that he wanted to be started, everything was looking up on both boys. So they decided to start a party in congratulations to them. 

"Harry are you sure this is okay? I mean you are in an apartment and you're throwing a pretty loud party. How do you know your neighbors are okay with this?" Harry shrugged taking another sip of his drink.

"Its their problem that they never made amends with Lou and I. We are friendly neighbors and they always have a problem with us because we're gay so we can be as loud as we want because everytime they complain to the landlord he always ignores them because their complaint is always involving our sexuality so he constantly ignores it." Danielle nodded still having an uneasy feeling about this party.

Louis had just finished talking with his new business partners which was a few elder ladys that wanted to help him with his company when the doorbell to the apartment rang which shocked everyone. The music stopped and Harry and Louis were quick to run to the door. No one ever used the doorbell, personally because apartments are small and you can hear the knock but when the doorbell is used its trouble. When Louis looked through the peephole he frowned seeing a cop.

"Its a cop. Shit." Louis unlocked the door slowly and opened it a bit peeking his head through with Harry's above his.

"Yes, Officer?" Louis said sweetly but slightly slurred.

"I got a noise complaint and someone said there was a party with alcohol and that there are children here as well." Harry's eyes widened and quickly went back to the party. 

"Get rid of all of the alcohol now and quick." There were a few groans but everyone was quick to dump it down the sink, out the window, in the toilet. Harry even dumped some in the fake plants.

Louis finally let the police officer in just as everyone had gotten rid of the alcohol. The officer looked around the apartment looking at everyone carefully than at Louis who everyone could tell drank more than anyone else considering he couldn't keep his eyes fully open and he was slightly swaying. Harry mentally facepalmed pissed at himself for letting Louis get this shitfaced. 

"I'm gonna have you take an alcohol breather test." Harry's eyes widened and quickly ran to the officer in front of Louis.

"Is that necessary? We weren't doing anything wrong were we?" Harry asked while hand signaling Louis to hold his breath.

"You were throwing a party in an apartment which was too loud and made your neighbors call us to fix the problem, you have children here which are around people with alcohol and there are multiple cars outside in parking spots that are not theirs which I can tell is these peoples cars considering the bowl I passed was filled with car keys multiple car keys. Now please move so I can confirm this young man is in possession of alcohol and is clearly intoxicated around a bunch of children." Harry sighed knowing he couldn't stand in front of the cop the whole time and moved standing next to Louis while glaring at the cop.

"Can't you let us off with a warning? We are celebrating these two because they both got promotions sort of. I swear you cops are not only racist but you also are homophobic." The cop stopped what he was doing and turned to Ed.

"I will let you all off with a warning if you end this party right now and all the sober people here have to drive these children home its way to late to be expecting the parents of these children to pick them up. Don't let this kind of party happen again especially in an apartment where your neighbors are legit a foot away from you." With that the unkind officer left with everyone letting out a breath they forgot they were holding.

"Great party Harry and Lou but next time if you want a party call me because I have a house not an apartment and my house has barely any neighbors and my neighbors love me." Harry and Louis nodded bidding everyone a farewell and goodbye.

"Best and worst party ever right Lou? Lou? Lo-" Harry turned around and stopped when he saw Louis face down on the couch snoring.

Harry smiled fondly and picked up Louis and bringing him to their bed. Harry changed Louis out of his clothes that majorly smelled like the strong stench of alcohol. Harry did prefer to have Louis shower but didn't have the heart to wake Louis just for a shower. Besides, it would be better to have him take a shower tomorrow so he can handle his obvious hangover that he was going to have. 

Harry kissed Louis' forehead and got in bed beside him letting sleep overcome him.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I hope you all liked it! I know it was short but I don't know what else to put. I was gonna put some drunk Louis seducing Harry but decided not to because my day was just way too much for me. 

Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	16. Chapter 15

Luckily Louis did have a hangover but it wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be. No throwing up like he used to be when he got totally smashed. Instead, Louis was still passed out on the bed refusing to leave for work claiming his head hurt way to much then passed out again. So here Harry was at his apartment with Louis nursing his hungover boyfriend. Harry was just happy that since he got the promotion that he wanted he was able to work from home as well now. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Harry sighed and turned around from the chair facing his boyfriend who was on the couch now somehow upsidedown.

"Louis sit up, your gonna make yourself throw up even more than you did this morning." Louis groaned pouting at Harry which to Harry looked more awkward since he was upside down it didn't even look like a smile like in the cartoons it just looked like a lopsided face.

"You're not cute when you're like this. Go back to bed if your stomach is still hurting then go lay in the bathtub next to the toilet." Harry sighed and turned back around to face the computer.

"I wanna cuddle you though. I don't have to go to work right now or tomorrow because I have to deliver the cookies and send out emails to my future possibly permanent customers. I feel like my job is harder than yours is." Harry rolled his eyes but silently agreed. 

Harry only had to talk to people and give them advice on the invention or product that they wanted to be let out in the world. Louis was much harder since he had to make his cookies and order cookies and print out papers for people to make specific orders and he also had to make a website and send out emails. Louis job sounded more like a giant chore list for a child that got turned into a life-size adult chore list.

-

Within weeks Louis business wasn't booming it was going out of control. Louis had to already buy a storage unit and an office just so everyone didn't have to come to his apartment anymore. Harry and Louis had decided on the office at an earlier time when one of Louis' scouts had walked in the apartment having to get another box of cookies interrupting the couple right when they were in the middle of getting tied up, well Louis was getting tied up. 

So here Louis was looking at the sheets of paper on a new contract with a cookie company that was popular this year but they wanted a three-year contract he only needed the one-year ones. They were gonna be popular for one year and then another company would take their place next year. 

"Can we change this to one year though? I have a policy and mine is when contracts are made they are made for one year only and not a week more." The unnamed man on the skype called sighed.

"I would prefer a two year at the least but since your business is new I'll go with a one year one just this once but once your business started booming I get fifteen percent right now I get ten but I want my fifteen percent soon so start selling those and get those peoples tastebuds to beg for more." Louis smiled and nodded writing his name on the contract then placing it in the print and send printer.

One thing Louis loved about Harry's job was that if his customers come up with a really good invention he always gets the first product for free. Along the fact that he got to make his own hours so he could leave whenever he wanted. Also since Harry got his promotion his lunch break is longer. 

Louis tilted his head to the side and moaned when Harry continued to kissed down his neck. 

"What time do you have to go back to the office?" Louis asked just as Harry added another finger.

"Uh, at two, so we have another hour left," Louis smirked and turned around clicking the button on his desk having the door auto-locked. 

"Well, let's make this hour left worth it." Louis smiled kissing Harry.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say I'm not even sorry for making this chapter short. It was three hundred words short! 

That's a fucking lot of words short of my chapter being complete. Like I feel like I'm majorly lacking in almost every god damn thing I do. I am lacking in my edits for my editing account which isn't my main account. I am lacking in my stories on here because I haven't been able to write a whole one thousand word chapter in way to long and it's really irritating me that I have very little motivation. Like I don't even feel bad for my lack of this shit. 

I don't know why I don't feel bad. I mean I haven't even been able to catch up on the shows that I love watching. I haven't been able to watch arrow because I fucking chose to watch anime instead. Which isn't bad it's just I chose to watch anime and hang out with friends instead. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	17. Chapter 16

Business, as usual, is what Louis and Harry tell everyone that they see when they walk up to them well in Louis office that is. 

"Hows the day going Mr. Tomlinson?" "It's going great." Sigh, it was just so boring now. Louis pouted and looked down at the floor at a tiny ant just crawling around. Louis tsked and stomped on the ant then sighed once again.

"Even killing a small ant isn't fun nor is it even enjoying. I need Harry, he makes my day better even when he's not even doing anything." Louis laid his head on his desk staring at the computer screen, he knows that he supposed to be ordering more paper and cookies but right now all he wants to do is have Harry's dick up his ass and give him something to do even giving him a blowjob would be something.

Louis picked up his phone and called Harry which only led to a voicemail.

"Shit, god damn it, Harry. Why do you never answer my phone when you're at work? I am your fucking boyfriend, when you get this message I want you to come home and be ready to pounce on me because I will not wait for you to get hard and I am not gonna waste my time giving you a handjob." Louis quickly pressed the call end button and blushed not believing that he actually just said that. 

"Ugh, Harry is gonna see that and think I'm some kind of horny freak now. Ugh, now I have to go home. Do I even really want to go home? I don't want to go home!" Louis crossed his arms and cried into them but not literally.

"Then don't go home. I swear you're more annoying than my sister at home. She always complains about stupid shit like not getting her paycheck or something." Louis' head snapped the Austin.

"How long have you been there?!" Austin shrugged and walked over to his small desk setting his bag on the floor.

"I just walked in, I heard you complaining that you wanted to go home and then you don't want to go home. I swear you're so fucking weird. Why do I even work for you again?" Louis glared at Austin and turned away.

"What did you mean when you said back at home? When people say that it means that they are far from home. So are you here for an extended visit?" 

"I'm here with my cousin, she came here to visit her boyfriend but he proposed and now she doesn't know if she really wants to leave and I only came with her to help find my sisters baby daddy. She gave me a picture of what he looked like but I still haven't been able to find him. She's here now just she's not herself anymore. She isn't the sister I know and love anymore. I still haven't given up on searching for the man that my sister is in love with. He vanished after she gave birth. He didn't call her, text her. He didn't even visit his own son. I bet he doesn't even remember that he has a son. My own sister is trying to forget it herself. She just dropped him off at my mom's and said take care of him because I can't. Some mom she is. Now she's out partying with some low life friends and then picking me up at the end of the day to take me back to her shitty hotel room. I just wanna go back home but when I tell my mom that she says to stay and finish this school year off. I hate it here, I get bullied for having an American accent, and then the food here is confusing and the money here is just not right. I wanna go back to where everything makes sense to me. Not a totally different place that makes me feel like hell. Why am I even rambling to you. You don't care. I'm just your stupid assistant right?" Austin stood up grabbing his back and heading to the door only to be stopped by Louis grabbing his shoulder and pulling him to his chest.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I go home myself. Since my mothers passing, my sister has been in charge of watching my younger sisters. It's like a totally different planet when I go to see them. They aren't the same people that I knew. I can't even talk to them without them looking at me like I have two heads and then make fun of me for it. I mean I can't even invite my sisters to my apartment anymore because they just look through my shit and find whatever they want to embarrass me. We're in the same boat if you want you can come to stay with me and my boyfriend. Our apartment isn't shitty." Austin looked up at Louis tears in his eyes and smiled.

"Will you also help me get home as well?" Louis smiled and nodded.

"I admit, I will be upset to lose my personal assistant but I will handle it as best as I can." Austin let out a throaty laugh.

"If you still have your business in the far future I might be able to work for you again. That is if you make yours worldwide." Louis nodded thinking about a worldwide business.

"That sounds nice. I will try to make that happen. It gives me something to do so I'm not bored anymore. Thank you, Austin." Austin nodded not really understanding just happy to be in Louis' arms they didn't feel cold and smell like drugs and alcohol from parties, they were warm and smelled like cookies mainly because this building was just reeking of cookies.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! I am kind of thinking about ending this book soon because I have other books that I want to work on too. Anygays If any of you fans of Arrow I just wanna rant about how fucking awesome the season seven episode one was! 

It was honestly fucking amazing! Like at first when they but future William in the show before anyone even knew it was him I was all like the new green arrow! But no it wasn't so I think its Diggle but Diggle said it wasn't him but we don't know do we really? I mean Oliver did give him permission to be the new green arrow because Diggle did want that position. Do we know if he really wants that position still? 

Anygays love you all I have an anime to watch, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	18. Chapter 17

Austin temporarily moving in with Louis and Harry wasn't as bad as Austin thought. To Harry, it was less time to ravish Louis since they didn't exactly have a door for their room. They didn't even have a doorway. They had a giant curtain. Also, Austin took way to much time in the bathroom, it doesn't even matter if he was in the shower either. He just generally took way to long in the bathroom. Harry was fed up. Austin has walked in on them having sex multiples time already.

So here Harry was sitting in his cubicle after hours not wanting to go home at that moment because of Austin. Also ignoring Louis' calls since he had snapped at Louis this morning about Austin when he wanted to ravish his boyfriend before he went to work but of course Austin moves their curtain and walks in going to the bathroom stopping the couple from having sex once again. 

"Are you leaving Harry?" Harry looked up from his desktop and looked to Simon seeing the man was now leaving.

"I think I'm gonna stay a bit longer. I just need a place to be alone right now." Harry said continuing his work.

"Well if your gonna stay here then here's the key so you can lock up when you leave. I trust you with it." Harry nodded and laid the key on his desk ignoring it for the rest of the next few hours he stayed.

-

When Harry got to work the next morning very much irritated because Louis was giving him the silent treatment for coming home late last night. Now here Harry was stopping at the entrance to the glass door shattered. Harry slowly walked in going to the elevator but seeing a sign saying it was out of order and the doors were broken as well. Harry shrugged and took the stairs stopping when he saw everyone's desks were either broken or just a mess.

Harry looked over to his desk seeing that his computer was gone! Harry sprinted over to his desk seeing all the drawers were open and everything was gone. His phone charger, his notes for his job even the stupid colorful pens were gone. Everything was gone. What hurt Harry the most was the ultrasound that he had, it was still there but it was torn to shreds. 

Yes, ultrasound. No he doesn't have a baby but he did, from Louis, sadly Louis had a miscarriage. It was two years ago but when he and Louis had begun their relationship not that much but he was madly in love with him and when he got Louis pregnant by accident his love for him just intensified. Sadly the pregnancy ended before they could even meet their child but it was okay because they handled it well by not telling anyone in their family about it, but seeing the ultrasound torn was worse than anything to him. Louis had a copy of it but he hid it somewhere that he doesn't know.

"Harry I want you to come to my office please, now!" Harry stood up shoving the torn ultrasound in his back pocket. 

"Yes?" Harry said wiping his eyes from the tears that he tried to make go away.

"close the door and sit down." Harry did as told looking at the trashed office. It was pretty useless for Harry to even close and lock the door considering the glass door was also shattered.

"I was looking at the footage and I clearly remember and saw that I gave you the key to lock up but you didn't lock up you left it on your desk and left, then a bunch of men opened the door and don't know why they shattered it along with breaking the elevator and trashing every floor." Simon sighed placing his head in his hands.

"So either way they would have trashed the place and broke in because they still shattered the glass doors." Simon shot Harry a look.

"Yes, but you still left the fucking key here, and you didn't lock the door! They stole the key, so we are having the locks changed and you're fired." Harry stood up quickly.

"What! No, Simon, please. I need this job, please don't do this to me. I won't leave the place unlocked again. Just please don't do this." Simon looked away then back to the shattered glass door.

"Leave, take whatever they didn't steal from you and leave." Harry sighed and left the broken office and leaving the building. All of his shit was stolen anyways no point on going back to that desk.

-

When Harry got home it was quiet for once, no Austin, no silent treatment Louis. No one in the bathroom taking way to much time for no fucking reason. 

It was pretty good for once.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Sorry for it once again being another short chapter but as you know I am not having very much motivation lately and its really awful but I am getting through it because I now know that the reason behind the short chapters and no motivation is because I am ready to end this story soon. I have decided to end it at twenty chapters because it's better to end a story with either fifteen to twenty chapters or more.

I am past fifteen so I wanna end at twenty because this story doesn't seem like its going any-fucking-where. Also, I am so ready to start a new story because if you follow me on my Instagram you would know that I have this whole list of stories in my phone and I am so ready to start any one of them. So I am so excited and happy to start something new. I don't know if this is a normal thing for writers where you have a shit ton of story ideas and just wanna do one and then you do one and then you kind of are like super excited but then when it gets to the end your so excited once again to start something new. I mean I remember when I had like a set schedule to finish a chapter of a story in a day because I had like three stories going all at once and then when I got in high school that shit changed and I was like sorry people no more set schedule.

Anygays I don't know why I'm talking about the past but like I am watching the new Sims 4 get famous stuff and I its just giving me flashbacks and stuff. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	19. Chapter 18

Harry hasn't told Louis about him losing his job in a couple of weeks now. Instead, he chose to act as if he still had one by leaving in the morning as if he was going but instead was leaving to find a new job which wasn't working so well for him. Finding a new job was hard and Harry couldn't remember when it was this hard mainly because he had such a perfect job for him but now he doesn't have a job. Louis luckily didn't suspect anything and Austin was finally gone. Louis paid for his plane ticket to go back home with his mom as a surprise. Now the house was empty most of the day because Harry usually stayed outside because his key got stolen which Louis also doesn't know. 

Harry sighed sitting on a park bench with his laptop in his lap once again applying for another job that looked just as boring as every other job he applied for. He wanted his job back, it may be boring but he had his friends to help him through the day now all his friends had jobs and were working and he had no one to help him through the day. He had no money to spend on important stuff, he had no job to give him something to do. He could easily tell Louis the truth but then Louis will most likely either be mad at him and break up with him or he might offer him to work for him which is not good at all.

Do you know how embarrassing it is to work for your boyfriend, that bottoms! Yeah, that's like fucking your boss in the ass for a living which doesn't sound right. Its always been the boss fucks you in the ass well in the movies and books its been like that but it's not gonna change all because of Harry's carelessness. 

-

Fuck Harries carelessness. Harry needed a job and he was about to just take anything at this point so here he was at Louis office building which didn't look that big but it looked nice. He had a job interview with Louis, of course, he's been ignoring Louis' calls all day because it was just way too embarrassing to tell him on the phone face to face was better.

Harry slowly walked in the building going straight to Louis office. The staff waved and said hi him knowing that he was their boss's boyfriend not having a single clue that he was here for a fucking job interview. Oh god, this was gonna suck way worse than getting a blowjob from a sick man. Harry knocked on the door waiting for a small come in then closed and locked the door.

"If you just wanted to see me all you had to do was call me Harry I don't have time to play some new kink at the moment," Louis said his eyes never leaving his laptop and hands never leaving the keyboard.

"I'm not playing around or testing out a new kink I got fired about two weeks ago and I've been looking for jobs the whole time so I applied here. Now can we start my interview?" Louis stopped what he was doing and stared at Harry for a bit then he suddenly looked mad.

"Why didn't you tell me you got fired and why did you get fired?" Harry's mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn't talk.

"Harry answer me now." Harry groaned and looked up from the floor.

"I stayed late and Simon left me in charge of locking up the building and I forgot the key at the building when I left and it was broken into and everything was stolen and that key didn't only unlock the door to the building but it also unlocked other stuff that got stolen. My key was even stolen." Louis shot up from his chair so fast it fell back to the floor.

"Our key was stolen and you didn't think to tell me this?! We have someone out there in London able to just walk into our apartment at any fucking moment Harry and you didn't think to fucking tell me!? I lost my job because of your carelessness, and then you lose yours as well because of your carelessness again! No one what no this isn't happening, I'm not hiring you, you can take this key and go our locks changed and go find a job somewhere else because you are not working for me. I don't want to risk my office getting broken into." Louis handed Harry their apartment key and pointed to the door.

"Louis come on I need a job." Louis sighed and turned around picking up his chair and sitting down in it then going back to his laptop.

"Go, Harry, before I have to call security." Harry sighed and got up leaving the building sulking.

-

Harry got the locks changed by the time Louis got home from work but Louis was still pissed off and refused to speak to him.

"Don't give me the silent treatment again Lou. Look I know I fucked up but come on do you know how embarrassing it was for me to even admit that I lost my job? I was humiliated I couldn't even talk to you like I loved to anymore because I thought you would break up with me or something worse." Louis glared at Harry and rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck that you lost your job, Harry, people lose jobs every day. I'm just pissed that you kept the key thing a secret. People know where I live Harry so anyone of the companies that I compete against could use that as there advantage and break in and steal all of my shit." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you I know for sure that shit won't happen again I promise." Louis smiled and nodded hugging Harry knowing the man seriously needed one.

"So am I gonna get a second chance at applying to work for you?" Louis shook his head and pulled back to look at Harry.

"No, working with your significant other ruins relationships and I love you I don't want that to be ruined because you work for me. Also, I don't want some fight to break out where you tell people that you are my favorite and get all the other co-workers mad at me and you." Harry smiled and nodded understanding the whole ordeal.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say besides I have so far spent most of my birthday writing and watching anime while fangirling over the cuteness of fictional characters because they are way too cute and it makes me wish that men in real life could be this cute. Instead, we get men that are either to manly for doing cute shit or too sassy and try to do cute shit but end up doing noncute shit and it ends of being sassy.

Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	20. Chapter 19

Harry got a job as... a restocker for a sex toy shop in the mall. The best thing about this was that when there were days that they had fifty percent off the workers got the products for free. Other normal days workers had to pay half the price but it was still good because that meant Louis and Harry got to test out more things as in they now have a Kamasutra sex positions book to help make things more fun and exciting. 

-

The positions were confusing, to say the least, but now they know how to eat one another's ass while the other gets a blowjob. Also known as a sixty-nine position. Obviously, it was sexual and arousing in Harry's part but to Louis is more or so he didn't want to be this close to Harry's asshole also he didn't want to give Harry a blowjob while getting a rim job at the same time. So as far as they know they are not trying that again considering Harry decided to test out if rimming and fingering would work and it did it turned Louis on more to where he abruptly turned around and flung himself at Harry demanding he fuck him at that very moment, also Louis bit his dick once.

-

Now here Louis was at work once again bored out of his mind waiting for the teens and children to come back from delivering cookies and waiting to see who wanted to be his new assistant since Austin was gone now. Louis looked at the list on his computer frowning at all the teens and young adults that applied. They were all horrible, the teen was either way to young and sounded super snobby, the adults were either older than him and just looked horrible in general. Louis shivered when he read a mans profile he was thirty-four and wanted to work as an assistant because he needed money to pay his rent, yeah that just sounded like a shit ton of bullshit to Louis. He didn't even choose a good profile picture either. The man looked like a total stoner that would try to fuck him the minute he's alone with him.

Louis sighed rubbing his temple aggravated that he now had to do all the work himself for the next week because people can't take being an assistant seriously. 

"Why can't Austin come back? He was an amazing assistant, he did everything I told him to do within a day and he didn't play around ugh he was the greatest but he had to leave to go back home." Louis groaned out loud and looked to the desk in the far end of his office, it was empty and he could see dust about to be accumulating that area.

Louis bit his lip and picked up his phone seeing he had a new person on the list. Louis looked at the profile once again frowning but in confusion. This person was a teen but they didn't sound as awful as the others. He was actually decent looking and still in high school. Louis smiled and nodded to the list then pulled up the teens contact immediately calling him.

"Hello?" Louis silently squeaked hearing the adorable voice of the teen boy.

"Is this Andrew Garfield?" Louis asked trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Yes, who is this?" Louis cooed at the cuteness in his voice.

"I am Louis, you applied to be my assistant. I am calling to have an on phone interview because I personally don't want to wait to meet to get in person. I've already seen your profile and just by the sound of your voice you sound absolutely perfect. So can I ask you a few questions about your position that you want to apply for?" Louis already began to write down random questions at such a fast pace honestly thinking that he wouldn't be able to do this today.

"Uh yeah sure." Louis smiled and began to ask the random questions to excited about possibly getting a new assistant.

Sadly though all the answers the Andrew gave were awful. 

"If I gave you task to get something as in files or food or a truck delivery how long do you think you could get it done?" 

"Possibly in a couple of hours maybe a day I mean if I honestly feel like doing it. This is an assistant job so would I really have a time limit on such a small job that doesn't pay me?" Louis was a little taken back at the answer.

"Uh okay next one, um If I wanted you to leave or stop what you were doing just for you to get what I want to be done would you do it?" 

"No, like I said you need an assistant that your not gonna pay and you expect me to do small stuff which I can and possibly will but not big stuff unless I get a paycheck." Louis sighed and pouted upset that he didn't get what he wanted.

"I guess this call was useless then sorry for wasting your time." Louis ended the call and checked off Andrew as a no for an assistant.

-

"Harry! I need a new assistant and its way to hard for me to even find one, a fucking decent assistant, that's all I want. They don't even need to work full time!" Louis groaned pulling on his hair leaning back on the chair and looking up at the ceiling.

"People don't want to be assistants unless they get paid Lou, so why don't you add that you will pay?" Louis' head snapped towards Harry glaring at him.

"I don't want to pay anyone, Harry. I want an assistant for free. That's the point of being an assistant, you do work for someone and you don't get paid for it at all. Also, I don't wanna pay more people than the people that I pay already. I prefer to stay rolling in my cash at the moment." Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his laptop.

"Can you be my assistant?" Harry looked to Louis and rolled his eyes and silently turned away.

"I have a job, I don't have time to leave when you want just to print out paper and return it to you." Louis huffed and pouted.

"Fine, then I will find my own assistant, no, I'll make my own assistant. I know there are a shit ton of companies out there wanting to test out robots. In fact, one contacted me yesterday and I haven't replied to them." Louis got up going to his bed and opening his laptop immediately replying to them.

"I'm gonna get my very own assistant! Harry lets celebrate. Let's try a new Kamasutra position!" Louis whipped out the book flipping through pages of sex positions until he found one.

"Heres one that we haven't tried, I mean there's a lot but I really wanna try the standing up one, this one is called disco." Harry spit out his drink immediately looking to Louis who was staring amazed at the book.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays disco is a real sex position, I've been looking at a bunch of Kamasutra sex positions lately because I wanna you know find out more about this stuff because I know for sure that I never will be able to do any of that considering I prefer to keep myself closed off and not have a single dick around or near me in any sexual way besides a book from archive of our own. Anygays not much to say besides who else loved Harry's Halloween costume! 

It was so amazing! I wish I could have met him in that costume! He looked, handsome, cute, sexy, stylish, etc! Oh, what a wonder it would be to be trick or treating with Harry! Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	21. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you wanna do this man? I mean didn't you do this before?" Harry shook his head and still stared at the dozens of rings.

"I was gonna propose to him but... I couldn't do it. Stuff got in the way." Harry frowned at the horrible memory of the past.

-

flashback

Harry had just found out that he and Louis were expecting. He admits its a bit early in their relationship but this baby was just making Harry fall more in love with Louis by the second. 

"I wanna propose to him." Niall spits out his coffee cake but then fixed himself and ate it again.

"Dude no, not now, not for a long time, right now is just the worst time to propose to him." Harry looked questioningly at Niall.

"And why not?" Niall sighed downing the rest of his Starbucks drink.

"Well let's just think about this, you accidentally knocked him up and now you wanna propose to him because you love him. Would you want to propose to him now if he never got pregnant in the first place?" Harry was about to shake his head but instead nodded.

"Seriously Harry you only want to marry Louis because you got him pregnant which isn't okay. Why not wait till he has the baby afterward and makes it all cute and shit then he won't suspect that you wanna marry him for such a stupid reason." Harry nodded and tried to sneak one of Niall's coffee cakes only to get his hand slapped.

-

Harry stared at the ring in his hands with tears streaming down his face. Louis was just in the room in front of him mourning alone as he asked for. Harry tsked and got throwing the ring in the trash. Niall said wait till he had the baby and he did, but now would be the wrong time. A ring won't make his child come back nor will it make Louis happy at all. Harry sighed sniffling and leaning against the wall looking at the posters about patients leaving all happy and healthy because they got cured of a sickness or they got to leave with a newborn being alive. Harry so badly wanted to just tear that poster to shreds. Life wasn't being fair right now or was this fate just telling Harry that he shouldn't be moving this fast and he needed to stop, what a clever way of showing it.

-

end of flashback

-

Two years later and now Harry was looking at rings again this time not because of a baby because he truly loved Louis and knew right now was the right time. 

"Here's your ring sir." Harry smiled and thanked her while taking the ring and leaving.

"I hope he likes it," Harry mumbled closing the box after staring fondly at the ring.

-

"Hey, Harry is this good enough? You didn't specify what to dress like so I have no idea where you're taking me. I don't want to dress like trash and then you take me to such a super expensive restaurant." Harry looked to Louis and nearly jaw-dropped at Louis.

"Its a surprise so dress as you would like," Harry smirked licking his lips eyes following Louis every move.

Louis huffed crossing his arms pouting. 

"Why do you insist on making this so difficult for me?" Harry laughed walking over to Louis kissing his cheek.

"You look fine because we are not going to any restaurant we are going out on a stroll and I promise you will like it." 

-

Harry was nervous throughout the whole stroll which made Louis nervous because he couldn't sense what Harry was gonna do now. They both stopped at a dock watching a bunch of boats on the water no matter how cold it was. The sun was just now setting making the view look ten times more beautiful. The sun was perfectly half in half with the water, the birds were just now souring through the sky ready to go to their own nest and the boats were just sitting out in the water. It was a beautiful sight to see which was a perfect time for Harry to sneakily pull out the box from his back pocket and kneel down on one knee next to Louis. Louis turned to Harry and looked down just as Harry held the box out in front of him and looked up at him.

"Louis before you say anything I just wanna get this out here. I love you. I have loved you, no I have fallen in love with you the day you told me you were pregnant, and I know that's a hard topic for both me and you but when you miscarried, I bought a ring the week before ready to purpose to you because I felt like I needed to have a better and stronger happiness with you and our child. Niall told me to not do that because its wrong to purpose to you because I got you pregnant and I didn't. The day at the hospital when we got to meet our baby I threw that ring out and hated myself because I never got to marry you and have a baby with you as I wanted. Instead, I just ignored the ache in my heart and moved on. I knew eventually I was gonna do this again because I know I love you way too much to just let us stay boyfriend and boyfriend forever. That's not what you and I want and I know this because you don't exactly make your Pinterest account on private that's why I got you this ring, will you make it an engagement ring for me and say yes? Will you marry me, Louis?" Louis looked down at Harry and covered his mouth and nodded. 

Harry nodded and slowly grabbed Louis' hand and slid the ring on Louis ring finger. Louis threw himself into Harry's chest when Harry fully stood up. 

"Thank you, I love you too Harry." Harry smiled pulling away and wiping Louis happy tears away then kissing both cheeks and finally kissing Louis.

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writes! Yes, another chapter! I hope you all liked it! Anygays yes this is the last chapter besides the epilogue. Also who else heard Ariana's song like damn, holyshit Ariana! 

That song is a bop! I honestly can't wait for the music video for that because damn girl! Also why the hell wasn't Jai in that song? We all know that you were with him don't lie. You two had a couple of youtube videos together. 

Was Jai just such a horrible boyfriend that you were like his ass don't belong in my video? Or was he just way too sweet that you're like he ass was too good to me I can't shade him. Anygays I also am so happy and sad to be ending this book so soon like I don't want to but I do. Like I was so into it but I promise the ending will be worth it. Like legit I have Spotify playing in the background to help me and just as I finished my rant on Ariana All of me started playing and like Spotify is like girl I know how to get you all in your feelings because you ending a good ass book. 

Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	22. Epilogue

"Thank you, next" That's all Harry has been saying the past week at work since a huge seventy percent off sale had happened this week.

Harry and Louis have been working their asses off since Harry proposed because of that they need more money. Louis and Harry are rolling in cash literally they tried a money sex kink and Louis adored it so much they tried it again the next week. Of course, that's ended quickly because of course, a couple can't always have amazing uninterrupted sex all the fucking time, can they? Now here both men are. Louis in his office having a conference call with other people about expanding his company to other cookie selling branches, Harry behind the counter scanning item after item and giving them a receipt after they paid than "Thank you, next".

It didn't help that Ariana's song released and people would either laugh or cooe at Harry for the phrase. The song had already played a shit ton times today that Harry grew tired after the first six times it had played.

"How many time do we have to listen to her today?" Harry asked once the line had finally stopped only showing a few more customers looking at items still.

"As many times as the radio show host wanna play it." Harry groaned knowing that they always play whatever the people that call them to tell them to. 

Ariana was a huge hit today and everyone wanted to listen to her new song no matter what. Hell Harry did but after hearing it six times already it was getting pretty annoying. Harry sighed once a group of people came running to the checkout pushing each other to buy their stuff and leave to test it out. 

-

Louis wasn't having as much luck either. The conference ended badly. Louis didn't get to expand like he wanted so that means no extra cash would be flowing in for him. Louis sighed and looked to the ground then back up to the ceiling. 

"How the hell do I expand if everytime they ask to expand they ask for more than an expansion? That's not playing fair, jeez men these days just think if they ask nicely for things they will get them immediately. I swear I just wish that one day I would get to work with women instead of a sleazy businessman." Louis groaned and turned to his new assistant who was typing away on her laptop.

"Maybe you wouldn't get sleazy men if you never specified your gender to the many companies, the women don't see you like the cute and wanting to pursue company they see you as the same sleazy men, give yourself a better name or something." Louis pushed his lips out thinking about what to do.

"How do I get more women to want to help me expand though? I am an amazing company, I fucking sell cookies to people that really don't need them but want them because cookies are fucking good." Natalia rolled her eyes and took a bite of a cookie that was placed on the small table next to her desk.

"That's it! I can make an account promoting my cookies and then get people more hooked which will get more people to talk about my companies cookies and make women see I'm not some sleazy man wanting more than I ask for! Quick take a bite of that cookie and don't chomp I wanna make sure I get the perfect picture." 

-

Wedding planning is not easy, Lottie and Gemma both wouldn't leave the boys alone immediately wanting to help with the planning because of course, they are going they wanna help choose. Then the twins, of course, complained about not being able to help as well because they didn't want to wear some ugly bridesmaids outfit and they wanted to make sure that the guest list had a few celebrities that Lottie knew on it to which Louis crossed off once they left the guest list alone.

"So why don't you wear a dress? I mean you clearly bottom so why not a dress?" Lottie asked while looking at a magazine on her phone of men wearing wedding dresses to their own weddings.

"Because I feel better wearing a tux, not a dress, my tux will be white though, Harry's will be black. So I'll practically be wearing a dress just tuxed way." Lottie sighed rolling her eyes.

"I guess that will do the twins will be fangirling and saying its majorly aesthetic and Tumblr shit." Louis and Lottie both laughed knowing the twins would find some way to make the wedding not about Louis and Harry and about their social media accounts.

-

 

Breathe Harry just breathe through your nose and don't burst into tears when you see your new future husband walk down that long as path. Harry took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth once he saw Louis, his jaw fell just as much as his heart fell out his ass because he couldn't think properly. 

"Harry close your mouth." Harry immediately closed his mouth and sent a silent thank you to his mom.

Louis finally took his place in front of Harry clearly trying to hide the blush on his face but the makeup did a horrible job. Harry leaned forward kissing the top of his head lightly which calmed Louis down a bit. Of course with a few people in the crowd letting out a few awes. 

Louis and Harry both looked to the priest waiting for him to start with the boring shit.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Harry Style and Louis Tomlinson in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one spoke up which was amazing and great for both men.

-

The rest of the wedding was as planned as usual. Harry and Louis got to cut the cake together, dance together, and of course get their daily annoyance from Phoebe and Daisy. 

"Thank you for this, now I have a surprise for you." Harry hummed confused and looked to Louis who got out of bed and went into the bathroom

Louis walked out with a thin long box in his hands. Louis held out the box to Harry and got on the bed next to Harry. Harry took the green ribbon off and slowly opened the box. Harry's eyes widened when he opened it to see two tickets to Ariana's newest concert. Harry had been wanting to go to the concert for such a long ass time but of course, he didn't have enough money to go. 

Harry smiled pulling Louis on his lap and kissing almost every inch of his face.

"You always seem to surprise me in some way don't you?" Louis laughed and nodded.

"What did you expect to be in there?" Harry shrugged and began to kiss down Louis' neck.

"I expect like a thong or like a pregnancy test, not tickets, tickets are way better." Louis hummed and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Don't worry, when I give you a pregnancy test it's not gonna be wrapped in a really good looking box, its gonna be handed to you wrapped in a cute ultrasound." Louis then leaned forward and pulled out exactly that from under his pillow.

"Like this." Harry's mouth fell open staring at the ultrasound then hugging the life out of Louis.

"We are ready for this right?" Louis nodded kissing Harry.

"We are ready, I don't want to lose this one this time though." Harry nodded then looking back down at the ultrasound with a fond smile.

 

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays yes this is the end! The end of this amazing book!

I didn't get to one thousand reads as I wanted for when I ended this book but its okay. Most Larry books have their reads start booming once the book finishes. Hopefully one day I find tons of people in the Larry fandom talking about my larry stories like they do with the many most popular larry stories. Its just a dream of mine to have that come true. Anygays love you all, cant wait to start my new book, I don't officially know which one it is yet because I have so many but I know that it will most likely turn out amazing just like this one.

Anygays love you, good morning, afternoon, and or night!

**Author's Note:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! If you all don't know this story is originally found on my Wattpad account, (Keil-san).


End file.
